The Fox and Snake
by dcolema9
Summary: Naruto goes to train in the Forest Of Death and meets someone he long forgot. Their encounter changes everything. Maybe for the better? NaruxAnko
1. Chapter 1

This takes place right after the end of the war Naruto is 16. Anko is 24. When I have dialogue like this. (Baku blah. Blah) it means he or she is talking in inner speech/ talking to yourself.  
—

Naruto woke early in the morning feeling a sudden surge of energy. He opened his eyes stretching out with a loud yawn almost jumping when he saw his right arm all wrapped up. Taking a long look at his new arm it felt like he never lost it but at the same time, it felt foreign. It felt sluggish and not as precise as it once was.

He decided on heading to the forest of death to get some training in getting his arm back to 100% took full priority. He had a couple of hours of free time before he got thrown in the classroom. To be honest he's been sending a shadow clone lately. He was eager to learn but he could only take so much boredom. Plus he started to worry he was neglecting his training.

Now in the middle of the forest, Naruto was sparing against his clones. He had his clones use Kyuubi chakra while he didn't to make it more challenging. Focusing on only using his right arm his movements got faster and faster. Working on his fluidity and precise jabs.

As he finished off the last clone a Kunai shot through the bushes. Naruto instinctively caught it by the handle and shot it back the way it came. A woman in a trench coat jumped to a neighboring tree before letting out a string of courses.

"Hey, Gaki what are you doing out here? Did you get permission to enter?" She said arrogantly.

"Haha sorry about that just needed somewhere private to train," Naruto said with a smile.

It took him a minute to remember who she was but it finally hit him. "You're Anko right long time no see you held the second stage of my Chunnin exam when I was a kid."

"Yea that's me and your Naruto the savior of the leaf everybody knows who you are." She said with a wry smile.

"Yea I'm still not used to that, people come up and ask for my autograph sometimes isn't that weird it's like I'm a movie star." Naruto frowned a little rubbing the back of his head.

"Pfft... that sounds real rough that's why I stay out here when I'm not busy peace and quiet does me good. Until some gaki comes making a ruckus." She said jumping down from the tree.

"Yea once again sorry I can find somewhere else. But like you said it's nice out here I like the eerie vibe. Plus if I knew a beautiful woman was out here I would come more often." Naruto said with a nervous laugh.

Anko's mouth dropped open and her face turned a little pink. It was hard to catch her off guard almost impossible but he just knocked her on her ass. "Wh...what beautiful?" She had been called many things in her life but that wasn't one. A traitor, scum, slut, and Orochimaru's spy was the most popular choices. Every since Orochimaru betrayed the leaf she was almost a bigger outcast than Naruto people avoided her like the plague the only person who accepted her was Ibiki-San at T&I and her best friend Kurenai.

"Sorry that just kind of came out I meant it but...you know I was trying to keep it to myself." Naruto laughed stepping closer.

Anko was getting flustered he was getting too close what was happening. Her instincts took over and she cocked back her fist and punched him square in the face sending flying into a tree.

Naruto acted quickly flipping in the air and landing against the tree feet first. "Well, that was unexpected." He said with a snicker

"I don't have time for your games who sent you? I know the village hates me but this is a little cruel killing me in my own village." She said firing a couple of shuriken off at him. Naruto dodges easily. "Nobody sent me I told why I was here to train calm down."

She didn't say anything instead dashing towards him full force. Naruto activated his Nine tails chakra and quickly dashed around her so fast she couldn't keep up. He knocked the kunai out of her hand while simultaneously grabbing both her wrists.

She went into full-on panic mode snakes started shooting out of her trench coat. But Naruto didn't let go the snakes fangs no matter how sharp couldn't penetrate his chakra cloak. In fact, most of them scurried away feeling his pressure. Her last ditch effort was a sturdy head but as hard as she could. But once again it had no effect.

She had never been defeated so easily before. This is what true power must feel like she thought to herself. He could take over the world if he wanted to. (He so strong but his hands are warm and gentle they feel nice) she shook her head trying to not think about something so weird right now. She was sure he came to kill her why was she falling for his act.

"You won ok just kill me already I know the village hates me they sent you to finish the job right. Orochimaru's whore can't be trusted I'm sure that's what they told that I'm some traitor. So get it over with." She dropped to her knees and started sobbing.  
(No matter what I do that's how they'll always think of me even though I despise him.)

Naruto was confused out of his mind is this how people saw her he didn't know anything about it. All he could think was he knew how she felt people did nothing but call him a monster for most of his childhood only now that he saved the literal world was he accepted.

He deactivated his cloak and slowly kneeled down next to her she was still sobbing and tense waiting for the final blow to end her. Instead, she felt arms wrap around her and pull her into a hug. She gasped as she got smashed into his chest.

"I'm sorry if I scared you I have no orders to do anything I really just came here to train. I promise I'm not here to hurt you." He said in a low voice as he squeezed her a little tighter trying to reassure her.

Anko froze for a moment before doing the same she had overreacted pretty badly but he was still kind. (He feels so warm it's been so long since somebody hugged me it feels right.)

They stayed quiet for a while just holding each-other the silence wasn't weird or awkward it felt normal like they could stay like this forever. Naruto finally pushed away a little to look in her red and puffy eyes.

"Are you hungry it's my treat!" He said with a big smile. Anko couldn't help but laugh.

"You know you're pretty weird I tried to kill you and you're offering to treat me to lunch." She said with a small smile.

"If I had a Ryu for every time I became friends with someone who tried to kill me I would be a millionaire!" They both started laughing as they stood up and dusted themselves off.

"Ok but you pick where we go." She said.

"Sure is ramen ok it's the best in the village I can promise you that." He said with a big smile.

She nodded her head and Naruto grabbed her hand making her jump a little but she didn't pull away. She couldn't wrap her head around what was happening she would usually beat this guys ass for even trying to touch her. She had put plenty of handsy men in the hospital for just that.

Back at the front gates, people started staring as they walked through the streets. Everybody knew Naruto he was the hero of the war not to mention he fought pain and won bringing everybody back to life. The villagers practically thought of him as a god. Then there was Anko, to say the least, she was not cared for in village. People kept there distance and always whispered things behind her back. Her only true friends were Ibiki and Kurenai. But Kurenai was busy raising her daughter and Ibiki never left T&I headquarters. So she was mostly alone not to mention she only took solo missions. She didn't hate the village quite the opposite she loved the village more than anything she would happily die for it but that wouldn't change people's mind.

As they walked further into the village people started whispering and staring even more. For the first time in her life, Anko was embarrassed. She didn't like the feeling it felt weird her body was hot and sweaty. Her hand tensed up Naruto noticed and turned his head and gave her a bright smile as to tell her everything was ok and it worked Her anxiousness melted away a smile creeping onto her face.

A couple of people started surrounding Naruto asking for autographs and congratulating him on ending the war. She thought he was going to let go of her hand but he didn't pulling her closer instead.

"Sorry, guys I'm a little busy I owe Anko lunch I promise to do it later." He said apologetically as he broke through the crowd. They finally stopped in front of the famous Ichiraku Ramen for lunch.

"Hey Ayama 2 of the usual for me please." Finally letting go of her hand they sat down and waited for their food.

"You weren't kidding everybody was staring and asking for autographs." She said teasingly pouring a shot of sake.

"I don't mind it but it can get overwhelming when you're just trying to eat or are with somebody else. I remember Hinata nearly Had a heart attack last time we hung out." He laughed showing his bright smile again.

"Whose Hinata another gaki," Anko asked trying to see what she was to him.

"Yea we went to the academy together and we fought in the war together. Did you fight too?" He asked

"No I don't know if you knew but I'm not very trusted in the village they usually give me the most dangerous missions and send me off alone and they pray I don't come back." She said plainly

"Really? I never knew I mean I never asked either. I'll talk too Kakashi sensei about it make sure that doesn't happen again." Naruto said with a grimace he was noticeably upset.

"You don't have to I'm used to it by now it's just the way it goes. I didn't ask you to fix it for me I was just telling you the facts." She said sternly

"I'm not doing it because you asked I'm doing it because I want to. It may not seem like it now but you know I have the nine tails inside me. I wasn't always treated like this I was cursed and yelled at called a monster. Mobs would chase me cause they were scared of me I know what it feels like is all I'm saying and if I can change that for you I wouldn't hesitate." Anko's cheeks went red again this guy was something else.

"Thank you" was all she said and he nodded as he slurped more of his ramen. After finishing there food they talked for a while longer mostly about the war. Naruto told his side which Interested her a lot. She talked about helping out with the genin during the war and some of her missions. They quickly lost track of time and hours passed before they knew it. Eventually, they moved to get some dango and headed to a bar which was a new experience for Naruto but thanks to Kurama he could hold his weight.  
**

Naruto downed another shot as he caught a glimpse of Anko playing pool. Bending over he got a perfect view of her ass. He felt a little creepy but it didn't stop him from staring the view was just too good.

Anko felt Naruto's eyes on her but for once she didn't hate it. She was already drunk and the attention felt nice. Her body started to get hot as she took another shot of sake. Her cheeks a nice tint of red.

Taking a look at the clock it was already past midnight. Deciding to call it a night he got up and walked over to Anko. As he made his way over his eyes moved to a man walking towards her his hand extended outward about to grope her. Naruto used his super speed to hip check the man making him. Stumble face first into a table knocking him out. Anko didn't seem to surprise in fact she had a kunai in her hands.

She let out a loud laugh staring at the man. Then looked back to Naruto with a small frown. " I don't need you to protect me I'm a Jonin I can handle some bar scum trying to cop a feel." She said punching him in the chest.

"I didn't do it because you can't protect yourself. I did it cause you shouldn't have to. Guys like him don't deserve to breathe the same air let alone touch you." Naruto said honestly and with confidence.

Anko kept calm on the outside all except a small smile flashing across her lips before turning back to her normal scowl.

"Anyways I'm going home it was nice officially meeting you." He said giving her a small wave before making it to the door.

"Same here gaki" she whispered Naruto heard her a smile plastered on his face walking out of the bar.


	2. Chapter 2

So straying from canon which is going to happen more and more. Since Anko didn't fight in the war she still has her curse mark and Orochimaru is still a fugitive he won't be creeping around the village like in the anime. I always thought that was stupid they would just let him come back with no consequences.  
—

Naruto woke up with a killer headache not even Kurama could save him from a hangover. After eating breakfast, he headed straight for the Hokage's office. He made a promise and he always kept them. He met no resistance at the door and walked in, Kakashi was already busy with paperwork his annoyance was palpable.

"I was just about to call you in I have a mission for you." He said plainly.

"Sure, first I need to talk to you about something or well... someone." Naruto said awkwardly.

This prompted Kakashi to look up from his paperwork. "Who would that be?"

"Anko Mitarashi I want to know what you think about her." He said a little anger in his tone.

"I have nothing against her she is a fine Shinobi and is excellent at her job. Unfortunately, even though I'm Hokage I'm not all-powerful people in high places hold a grudge against her and have made it hard for her to live in the village. I can tell she doesn't hold a grudge, but I still feel bad about it. They force her to take S rank missions by herself and pay her little to no money. Not to mention the assassination attempts she has gone through. I've been trying to think of a way to help but I can't do much on my own. I can use my power to order them to leave her alone but that will only cause animosity between the clan heads. Maybe if you had something to say about it things might change two of the clan heads Shikamaru and Choji are your close friends."Naruto was getting angrier and angrier.

"I see well here's the deal all of that ends today I don't care what you have to do or I. Like you said my opinion has to count for something now. Anyways that's all I came here for Anko deserves more from her village and I promised to give it to her." Naruto said sternly with no room for discussion or compromise.

"Very well I'll see what I can do if it means that much to you. Back to business I have an S rank mission that needs your attention. A group of extremists has been spotted on our border with the land of tea we have very little information other than a general idea of their location. They have killed officials and set explosives off in city's killing over 100 people they are a top priority." Naruto nodded agreeing with Kakashi.

"Ok, I will head out right away on one condition." Naruto had a wry smile on his lips.

"Yea Yea you can take Anko with you." Naruto looked at him in shock.

"How did... how did you know that's what I was going to ask?" He asked surprised.

"I'm sharper than I look Naruto I'll have a message sent for her to meet you at the gate in two hours." He waved Naruto out of his office.

******  
Same morning.

Anko woke up to a splitting headache it was past midday when her eyes finally fluttered open. She could barely recall last night after Naruto left. Other than nobody messed with her which was nice. A small smile crept onto her lips when she thought about what happened in the woods. Taking a look at the clock she jumped out of bed.

(Shit Kurenai is going to kill me!)

She quickly hopped in the shower and grabbed an apple for breakfast as she ran towards her friend's house. Knocking on the door a pissed off Kurenai opened up.

"Took you long enough I was about to leave without you." She said with a grimace

"Sorry sorry I had a late night let's get moving." She ushered Kurenai out the door.

Every time this week the two Kunoichi's got lunch together to catch up on what they missed. Kurenai has to pay a babysitter so she was obviously upset when she showed up late.

Taking their seats Anko ordered dango obviously. "So what have you been up to anything new?" Kurenai asked expecting Anko's famous two-word answers.

"Hmm... not really had a short mission nothing interesting. OH yea yesterday I thought I was going to die but turns out it was a misunderstanding haha." Anko laughed she tried to pretend not to care but she wanted to talk about Naruto so she brought it up subtly as possible well as possible for her.

Kurenai almost choked on her drink." What do you mean die!?"

"Well you remember Naruto right the little gaki brat I think he was in the same year as your little brats?"

"Yea of course it's hard not to know who he is anymore. Who would have thought that loud mouth brat would save us all maybe all that talking about being Hokage isn't so far fetched anymore." She said a little astounded by how strong Naruto became.

"Yea well yesterday he showed up at the Forest to train and we crossed paths. Anyways you know I overreact sometimes."

Kurenai looked at her with a look of what did you do this time." Well, he said some weird things like I was beautiful and tried to step closer to me so I punched him." She said plainly while Kurenai slapped her forehead.

"Wow, I thought he was trying some stupid tactic to assassinate me. So we fought and he kicked my ass without breaking a sweat. I didn't believe what they said about him but now I do. He's the strongest ninja I've ever seen." She said her cheeks turning a little pink at the thought of his hug. Twiddling her thumbs she looked up at Kurenai.

Kurenai listened intensely with a smile on her face. " then what happened? I can tell your dying to tell me."

Anko paused thinking about if she should tell the rest of the story "Well after he disarmed me I was sure he was going to kill me so I gave up resigned to my fate. Then guess what he did as I was kneeling all pathetic." She said with a little excitement in her voice. Kurenai has never seen her like this it was weird, to say the least but she already knew what was happening. It was the same when she met Asuma.

"He hugged me and said sorry can you believe it that dope. Haha I started a fight with him punched him in the face and he apologized and treated me to lunch I can't believe someone like that actually exists." She said with an unknown smile on her face.

Kurenai couldn't help but laugh at her cute reaction. "So you like him huh?" She said plainly.

"What no I mean he's so weird how could I like somebody like that. He's to kind hearted I would ruin the poor boy not to mention the age difference it's not like he would want somebody so much older. She said a little dejected looking at the ground.

"Plus, I'll probably never see him again it's not like we run in the same social circles, in fact, that was the first time I've seen him since he was a kid."

Kurenai's smile gets bigger. "Ohh man you really like him I've never seen you like this before he must have made quite the impression. Anyways all you have to do is look for him if you want to talk he's not that hard to find. In fact, he has come over with Shikamaru to visit Mirai a couple of times I can tell him where you live. She said with giggle winking at her best friend.

Before she could reply an Anbu appeared in-front of her with a scroll. "The Hokage has assigned you a mission all details are inside, report to the front gate in one hour to meet your teammate. Anko nodded then she realized what he said. (Teammate!)

She gave a quick goodbye to Kurenai before rushing to her messy apartment to pack for at least two weeks of travel. The land of tea was the southern border of the Land of Fire and wasn't close. After getting everything in order she stopped by a food stall to stock up on dango. She made her way to the gate and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who was waiting with his big dopey grin. She shuffled forward and Naruto waved to her she gave a small wave back.

"Hey, you ready it's a long way to the land of Tea." Anko was trying to figure out what was happening this is a simple extermination mission why did Naruto need her help. Besides that, she hasn't had a partner since she was a genin she didn't even know how to work with somebody.

"You look really surprised haha I told you I would talk to Kakashi as of today no more solo missions. Not mention a pay raise I'm sure you could use. Also, no more assassination attempts but that should be a given huh." Anko just stared at him mouth agape no words coming out.

"I keep my promises remember even if no one wants to work with you, you can always count on me." He said with his big stupid smile making Anko shuddered at his absolute positiveness.

Anko took a quick look around to make sure no one was around before she tackled him in a hug. Naruto almost fell over by her bull rush. "Thank you" was all she said before kissing him on the cheek and dashing into the trees. Her face redder than a tomato, butterflies in her stomach she felt like a school girl again with a stupid crush. That didn't mean she was going to make this easy she was never one to do things the easy way.

It was Naruto's turn to be shocked/surprised he brought his hand to his cheek a smiled formed as he rubbed his cheek gently before he took off to catch up to her. (This is going to be fun!)

In the Hokages council room the clan head heads and civilian representatives were gathered for a meeting.

" Well I'm sure you're wondering why I've called you in. I'll get straight to the point Naruto has requested something from the village and I think it's reasonable, to say the least." Kakashi stated plainly.

Shikamaru was the first to speak up. "As head of the Nara clan, I believe we owe Naruto everything so as long as it's reasonable I see no problem with it." He said backing his longtime friend.

The rest of the clans nodded their head in agreement. The head representative of the civilians said nothing and waited for the request.

"It has come to Naruto's attention that Anko Mitarashi has been severely mistreated by the village and he wants to see an end to it. I did some checking on my end and found several things to back his claim although we all know it's true. In my hands are 3 failed classified Anbu missions to assassinate Anko. And this scroll has every mission Anko has ever taken part in she has been underpaid by more than 3 quarters."

Shikamaru and Choji looked at each other in complete shock. They both remembered Anko from the chunin exams. But never knew of her mistreatment it made their stomach churn.

"So, I propose two things to happen first I will apologize on behalf of the Leaf and assure her it will never happen again. Secondly, we will pay her back pay for every mission she has completed. These few things although not enough will hopefully make up for her poor treatment if only a little." Kakashi said with a little anger and annoyance.

Hiashi Hyuga was the first to comment. "Some of the younger clan heirs might not know the history of why she is treated like this. Orochimaru was her personal Sensei. She can't be trusted I stand by my decision and will not yield." Most do the older clan heads nodded in agreement.

"As the head of civilian representatives, I would like to say a few words. Naruto has saved our village and has the utmost respect. If this is his wish for all he's down for us I agree to the Hokages proposal." The older lady chimes in.

Shikamaru gave his opinion." The Nara clan will support you fully along with our allies. I trust Naruto's judgment that's good enough for me." He said proudly.

There was a short pause before Kakashi spoke."As the Hokage, this was nothing more than a formality I don't really like to pull rank, but I have the ultimate say in this decision. I agree with Naruto, Anko deserves better from us and she will get it starting today." Some of the older clan heads looked away with disdain knowing they couldn't persuade him to decline Naruto's proposal.

"You May leave thanks for your time," Kakashi said coldly and walked back to his office.

Hiashi and another man could be seen whispering back an forth to one another. Shikamaru obviously didn't miss their interaction and decided to warn Naruto when he got back.


	3. Chapter 3

The tress turned into blurs as Naruto caught up with Anko. Jumping from branch to branch he was mesmerized by her movements. Each jump graceful yet forceful, fast yet premeditated. It was like watching a movie he quickly jumped in front of her it was no time to be daydreaming he had a mission to accomplish. That thought lasted for five seconds before his eyes wandered back to her. Deciding to pick up the pace he jumped ahead of her to clear his mind.

Anko watched as he zoomed past her she tried to pick up her speed, but it was no use she was stuck looking at his back. Her nervousness came back at the thought of her kiss. She quickly chalked it up to overzealousness, but she knew she was lying to herself. This might be the first time anybody had done something for her that didn't benefit themselves in the long run.

Her mind flashed back to the first person she trusted. Her mind flashed back to the only person she had ever loved Orochimaru, she was nothing more than a tool to him. But she was young and naive and didn't come to that conclusion until it was too late, and she was too far down the rabbit hole. She rubbed her curse-mark before taking another look at Naruto. All she could think was how was he using her? There had to be some reason he was doing this. Nothing made sense though if anything he was hurting his reputation by helping her. With a look of determination, she decided to confront him after the mission was over.

After another hour of traveling Naruto stopped and decided to make camp. She didn't like being told what to do but it wasn't like she could argue with him. Naruto left to get water from the river while she set up the tents and made a fire for the night. He came back shortly to her surprise with a couple of fish and water. "I got lucky and caught a couple of fish no crappy jerky for us tonight!" He said with his dopey smile.

"I'm ok." Was all Anko said pulling out a box of dango to munch on. "I'm not judging but is that all you eat?" He said teasingly.

"Pretty much if I have to I'll eat other food I will but if it's a choice dango always comes first." She said with a smile.

"I totally understand if I could eat ramen every day I would eat it too. Who am I kidding I do haha." He pulled out a box of instant ramen to go with his cooking fish. Making both of them laugh.

Naruto's face turned somber before he started talking again. "So, I talked to Kakashi and he seemed to already know what was going on. Apparently, some of the older clan heads are the reason for your bad treatment." He said with a serious tone.

"Makes sense I've always got a weird feeling from the Hyuga's they look at me with pure hatred guess I know why now." She said trying to cover her pain.

"Yea well it stops today Kakashi should be holding a meeting right now. Two of my closest friends are now clan heads so I figure it should go smoothly. I guess what I'm getting at is... will you tell me what happened I was going to ask Kakashi, but I thought I should hear it from you." Naruto said with a small smile.

(So that's why he's being so nice he doesn't know what I did. Once I tell him what happened he will surely hate me like the rest of them. Good, I don't need pity.)

"It's not an easy story to tell and once you find out what I did you won't want to be anywhere near me." She said coldly.

"Don't judge me so soon." Was all Naruto said before going quiet waiting for her story to start.

"Fine but don't blame me when you tell me to go back to the village. Hmm... I guess I'll start from the beginning. Orochimaru was my Jonin sensei for team 3 he took us under his wing. It didn't take long for him to single me out as his prized genin. He taught me Jutsus and even let me sign the snake summon contract." She said with a faint smile as she remembered the good times before it contorted in disgust. "After a year or so he took me to his secret laboratory. I guess I should start by saying by this time I was is in love with him I was young and stupid and thought I was special. He manipulated me and constantly told me lies I was timid enough to believe. So once he showed me his experiments as horrifying as they were I decided to help and he gave me my curse mark." She slowly pulled her trench coat away from her neck showing her seal. "Anyways I soon learned I would do anything for him including betraying my teammates. I lured them to his laboratory and let's just say it didn't end well. I betrayed the people who meant the most to me for false love." Tears were openly falling from her face she couldn't will herself to look at Naruto instead focusing her blurry eyes on ground watching a beetle wiggle around in the dirt. "The curse mark was turning me into somebody I didn't know. Making me do evil things and enjoy them..." Anko froze as she felt his hand snake into hers gripping it firmly. She looked to her hand to find his resting on top of hers.

"Then one day he asked me to do something so cruel that it snapped me out of the fog I was in. He ordered me to take a little Uchiha girl from her house and bring her to the laboratory. I complied without even thinking of what I was doing and went to complete my mission. In the dead of night, I snuck into the house and to the baby's room. As I was about to take the child her mother came into the room. I killed the baby's mother with no hesitation one quick cut to the throat and she gurgled on her own blood and died.

That's when I snapped the baby started crying as if it was begging for its mother than I looked to her and she was in a pool of her own blood. It's like I was under mind control for so long and the next moment I realized what I had done. After that, I ran straight to the 3rd Hokage and told him everything he sealed my curse mark to the best of his abilities and went to confront Orochimaru. "By this point, she is waiting for Naruto to look at her in disgust to maybe even kill her for real this time. Why wouldn't he, was her thought? (I'm a monster who would want to have anything to do with me. Betraying my teammates and killing someone from my own village I'm worse than scum.)

Just like in the woods that day she felt his arms wrap around her back and pulled her close to himself. That's when the real tears started this was the first time she told anyone the whole story. She buried her head into his neck as she dry heaved. Not even Kurenai knew the true story. Only what the 3rd disclosed and it wasn't much. Anko had to be tough around everyone and hold all these emotions in if she was seen as weak she was as good as dead. But here she was in the middle of mission no less spilling her guts to a man she barely knew and her being comforted and accepted by him.

Naruto said nothing for a long time only holding her tightly and letting her feel safe. His emotions were just as jumbled he wasn't mad at her or disgusted he was angry seething with rage he knew Orochimaru could manipulate anybody he saw it first hand when he took Sasuke. "You must think I'm pretty shitty huh? I'm trying to do better I want to protect the village I want people to look at me the way they look at you! I just want to be... be accepted!" she forced the words out of her mouth gripping his jacket so tight her knuckles were white. He gently rubbed her back and ran his other hand through her hair humming in her ear. "I don't think you're a bad person I think you got caught in Orochimaru's web of lies and manipulation. The same thing happened to Sasuke he finds you're weak and Doesn't relent till he has you in his fangs." Anko started to relax and leaned harder into him closing her eyes enjoying his touch and warmth.

"It won't be easy, but I know one day you will be accepted if you truly love the village the day will come I promise."

Anko pulled back regretfully her mind was scrambled. "I'm going to sleep I need to be alone." She said emotionless before walking to her tents

"Oh, yea sure." He said a little sad her attitude switched on a dime. (being vulnerable must be hard for her. It usually is for most ninja.) he thought to himself

Things were quiet for the next few days. An awkward silence developed between the two as they traveled. Naruto tried to start a conversation, but she would end it with one-word answers. By the time they reached the border, he had given up and decided to focus on the mission only.

"The report says they operate out of this area of the forest I think we should split up and scout meet up back in a day with our findings," Naruto spoke more words than he had in 4 days.

"I have a better plan."Summoning a green and brown snake. Anko looked at the snake before it took off farther into the woods.

"Ibi can sense heat and body temperature she will track them down and report back it shouldn't take more than a few hours." She said with no emotion her back turned to Naruto.

He nodded and jumped to one of the gigantic tree branches to rest for the few hours they had free. He saw no use in talking to her he wasn't upset, maybe a little frustrated she closed him off. He started to regret ever asking about her past. But it was too late to go back all he could do was show her he understood and wouldn't turn his back on her as the rest of Konoha did.

Anko looked up the tree where Naruto was resting. She felt a hole in her stomach she couldn't understand why she was acting like this. She had spilled her guts to him and he accepted her. She should be ecstatic, but it was the opposite she felt an existential doom inside herself. Like a switch it hit her.

She was scared of what was going to happen next, she never got this far what was she supposed to do. She didn't know how to act normal. She stared at the branch getting lost in thought trying to figure out what to say to him. How to end this silence she started.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, guys sorry for taking so long for a new chapter. I was on vacation for most of May. I also write another story on Royalroad called I Became A Vampire In Another World that is my main focus. If you like my writing feel free to check it out I have over 40 chapters written. Anyways hope you enjoy the new chapter ill try to post more regularly but can't promise anything. Also, I couldn't find much information on the land of Tea so I'm going to take some liberties about the towns and customs in the next chapter.

While Anko was lost in thought Ibi slithered up to relay the information she got." Hey, Naruto I have their position." Her voice softer than it was meant too but he heard none the less hopping down to the ground.

"The group is holed up in a hideout just south of here from what Ibi could tell there's at least 30 low-level ninja no higher than chunin and 2 or 3 stronger ninjas probably the leader and his captains."

"Sounds good you lead the way and we'll come up with a plan of attack once we scout a little more. Sound good? She only gave a nod before taking off. Naruto quickly summoned a toad to notify ninja in the land of tea.  
***

The screams echoed through the long hallways of the hideout as Anko and Naruto finished the last of the extremists off. Naruto never liked killing, of course, he was a ninja and was ready to at any moment, but it still left a bad taste in his mouth. Most of the bandits surrendered when Naruto showed his true power. But a few of the arrogant bandits and the leader thought they could win.

Tying up the ones who surrendered they waited for the backup ninja to arrive to hand them off to the land of Tea. Anko had done a good job catching the ones who tried to run away she had set traps with her snakes ready to constrict her enemies.

Meeting outside the entrance once again the awkwardness continued. Both of them taking glances at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. Just as Anko had worked up the courage to say something to him the sound of the samurai marching could be heard. It didn't take long before they arrived swords drawn.

The samurai who looked to be in charge stepped forward. "Hello, my name is Itsuko Takagawa we got your message." He said with a big smile obviously happy to have this problem settled and not had to help with the extermanition.

"Hey I'm Naruto Uzumaki and this is Anko Mitarashi From the Leaf we have captured the extremist's most of them are tied up and waiting to be hauled off," he said proudly with a big cheesy smile.

The conversation between them didn't last long it mostly thanked and talk about getting justice for the bombings. Naruto helped load the criminals in caged wagons using clones. Not long after they were invited to stay the night in a hot-spring town not far away from here. Nature graciously accepted as fast as he could, excited about taking a dip.

The two Leaf ninja left ahead of the group since their business was done. They walked casually down the road enjoying being done with the mission and putting an end to the evil group.

Unfortunately, the awkwardness was overbearing it was like a war of attrition both of them waiting for one to break the silence. Anko was too stubborn or maybe even a little scared to open up. Naruto was trying to wait for her to come to him and not force it but he felt like his head was going to explode his patience disappeared somewhere in these 5 days of silence.

With a yell, he turned to look at Anko. "Ahhhhh dammit Anko say something already!" The words spilled out of his mouth with little resistance. Anko looked to him in shock at his sudden outburst.

"Calm down Naruto what is it you would like me to say?" She said with a little bit of an attitude. "We're just partners for this mission right? After this, we go back to being strangers right?" Anko did her best to reject him she didn't like how he could break through her hard exterior she put so much effort into keeping up. She thought it would be better to put an end to it before it goes too far.

Hearing her words only pissed Him off more he knew she was lying. Her crying an admitting her dream wasn't nothing. "Anko you are so scared of me helping you of being there for you. I know you haven't had good experiences when it comes to trust by I never go back in my word that's my ninja way! You got that Anko?"

"Ohh yea you've known me for a week what makes you think you know anything about me Gaki." Like I need your help, my life was fine before you shoved your way in pestering me like a lost dog! Don't make me kick your ass for real this time." Her voice cracked and her hands started to shake as she spits her venom at Naruto.

Naruto started laughing uncontrollably. " For a ninja, you're a pretty bad liar." That earned him a punch to the jaw but this time he was ready for her temper not moving an inch. His smile still on his face." Anko let out a shriek in pain. "What the fuck are you made of metal you dumb gaki!" She yelled at him holding her hand rubbing it gently trying to relieve the pain.

I'm only gonna say this once and you're going to accept it no discussion." Naruto said in his best authoritative voice. With each word, he got closer till he was only centimeters away taking her swollen hand in his and healing her hand with his Fox chakra. Anko's face went red at how close he was. His breath hitting her forehead his hand entangled in hers.

"Ohh yea big shot, and whats your decree that I have to follow? Who died and made you Hokage already?" She said putting up her fake opposition. She was too deep into the argument to backtrack now. But the truth was she wanted him to wrap her up in his arms like he did the night all of this started. She felt her self gravitate towards him his broad chest calling to her. (Don't fall for his act Anko you know he's going to leave you like everybody else.)

She almost shook her head to snap her self out of that line of thought. Looking up into his eyes she saw a fire-new to her it almost scared her how easy it was to see his determination. Naruto's right hand slowly stretched out towards her cheek making her stiffen. "What are you doing?" Was all she could whisper before his left hand wrapped around her waist pulling her into a kiss. Her eyes shot open in pure surprise as their lips crashed into each other. They didn't move for a long time until Anko felt a slight tickle on her bottom lip.

It only took a moment to realize it was Naruto's tongue asking for permission. It was the moment of truth for him. Before Anko could really think she closed her eyes and opened her lips kissing him as hard as she could their tongues attacking each other as Naruto picked her up leaning against a nearby tree.

They didn't separate until they ran out of breath. Anko pulled away first gasping hard as she sucked in the fresh air. Naruto chest was barreling as he got his breathing under control. "Anko I'm on your side it's me and you now, you got that!" He said in a no up for discussion type of way. Anko surprised him by giving him the softest smile she was capable of.

"Yea I got it," she said with a small smirk surprising Naruto she wasn't putting up an opposition. "Sorry for ignoring you, I'm not good with this feelings shit ok. What I did earlier was super embarrassing. I couldn't look at you without feeling like I wanted to die who goes around crying about there dreams to somebody they barely know. "Naruto gave a small chuckle to her explanation. "Really I thought it was cool!" Naruto said giving her a thumbs up. "You should never be embarrassed about going after what you want. You think I wasn't constantly laughed at going around yelling I'm gonna be Hokage. They teased me and bullied me took me as a joke. But I never let that get to me I never gave in or listened to them I did what I needed too trained as hard as could, took every opportunity to prove my worth, and now I'm closer to my dream then I've ever been nobody's gonna stop me."

Anko was mesmerized by his presence at that moment he looked like a superhero. The way he talked about his dream made her realize how stupid she was being. Biting her lip she looked at Naruto and felt a shiver go through her body before she spoke up.

"It's always been easier if I push my emotions into a deep corner and forget about them. But with you it's like they pry their way out of me it's honestly annoying. I guess I'll trust you just this once I mean my life cant go downhill much from here anyway."

Naruto laughed again eliciting another punch to his chest. "I could say I'm sorry but I would be lying, I'm happy I get to see the real you and hopefully so will everybody else. But I kind of like being the only one to see the real you. All sensitive and shy and a little tsundere haha." Before she could retort Naruto Swept her into another kiss Anko let out a throaty moan as his hands wandered around her body getting lost in the sensation of their kissing.

An undisclosed amount of time went by before the sound of clanking metal and footsteps echoed down the road. Naruto heard it first but decided to ignore it not wanting to stop.. Anko was to lost in feeling to hear it till they were way to close.

A loud cough broke her out of her trance making her visibly jump in the air. She turned her head to see Itsuko and his men all staring at the disheveled Anko her trenchcoat on the ground her fishnet shirt revealing her bra and bare stomach. Naruto standing next to her with his dopey smile that wouldn't vanish for anything.

An awkward silence spread through the atmosphere as Anko internally panicked. (I'm gonna kill him the next time where alone.)

Itsuko spoke first breaking the silences. "Sorry to interrupt we didn't see you two before we were this close. We are headed to the town if you want to come along." Anko turned bright red and on instinct literally hid behind Naruto mentally kicking herself for not hearing 20 samurai coming . Naruto laughed at how cute she was being. (She must not have much experience In stuff like this.) he thought to himself not that he had any experience either the closest thing he got to kissing was when he got knocked into Sasuke in the academy. He didn't know why but he was happy she was as new to this as he was.

Since Anko wasn't going to answer it landed on Naruto to answer for both of them. "We will catch up in a little while go on ahead. I think I'm about to get yelled at for this anyways. You don't want to be around for that." Naruto snickered half joking half being serious. He knew he was about to get torn a new one.

Itsuko and the guys started laughing as well as Naruto's joke. You could tell from some of the men's nervous laughter they knew his situation all too well. After saying their goodbyes the group of samurai marched towards the town. As soon as they were out of site Anko spoke up.

"Oh my god, I can't believe that just happened! Dammit, Naruto I know you knew they were coming why didn't you warn me!" Anko was turning a light shade of red.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh at her being so embarrassed. " Sorry Sorry, I got caught up in the moment kissing you definitely goes up at the top of the best moments of my life and honestly didn't think they would notice us. Either way, I like seeing you like this all flustered and red its really cute."

Anko froze up again at hearing him call her cute. Why did it make her so happy (Come on Anko get it together you're supposed to be mad at him.) She tried her best not to smile but a thin smirk escaped her lips.

"Whatever let's just start walking towards the town I don't want to be here all night." Without saying anything she grabbed his arm and pulled herself into him as they started walking.


	5. Chapter 5

The walk too the hot spring village was quiet. Not in an awkward way but in a calm peace kind of way. Naruto would sneak glances at her at least try but she could tell every time and vice versa.

"Could you be any more obvious Naruto?" Anko let out a giggle she had to admit being wanted and looked at it felt nice. Not to mention how easy it was to tease Naruto.

"Sorry, sorry but it's not like your any less obvious." Anko blushed a little as a smile crept onto her face. Before he could continue something that hadn't happened in a long time occurred.

His mind faded out and back in but now he was in the familiar home of his 9-tails counterpart. A low growl reverberated through his body as Kurama revealed himself from the shadows.

A look Naruto hadn't seen in a long time was on his face he was pissed. All nine tails swayed furiously back in fourth. If not in his mind he was sure they would cause tornadoes and disastrous winds strong enough to blow a building away.

"What are you doing Naruto." To anybody else, it would seem like the Fox was calm but Naruto instantly picked up on the anger in his tone. "I'm not sure what you mean Kurama is something wrong." He asked concerned for his friend.

"That woman she reeks of snakes and that man Orochimaru I can't stand it every time you get close to her my skin crawls in disgust. It's like laying directly in a snakes nest I don't know how you can stand it. Stay away from her before I do something you will regret!" His voice raised a little at the end causing Naruto to cover his ears.

Naruto stood looking dumbfounded by the foxes statement. He hadn't sensed any of this not form himself or Kurama. (He must have been trying to bare it for me. It must really be bothering him to be so serious. He hasn't been like this since I was a kid.)

Kurama lowered his head almost in a bow to show he wasn't trying to restate his claim as the demon fox. It was his way of apologizing for his outburst and that last sentence. They had been together for so long and that they developed their own body language. Naruto could pick up on minor movements and ticks that gave away the demon foxes intentions. Naruto moved closer slowly rubbing the side of his snout making the Fox instantly relax. His tails slowed to a sway and his body followed his head laying down. "Kurama calm down a little you don't have to take it to the extreme every time you want something from me," Naruto said with a nervous chuckle.

The Fox stayed quiet for a moment before responding. "I understand my social skills are not the best. What I meant was I can smell Orochimaru on her it reeks like dead rot I'm surprised you can't sense it. I have no problems with snakes personally the same way I don't mind your toads. I apologize for my embellishment." Naruto almost went into shock hearing him actually apologize. It was a rare occurrence.

"Ok now I understand and now that you mention it I could feel something was off with her. Almost like her chakra was restricted it must have to do something with her curse mark. That's definitely why you smell Orochimaru. Is there anything we can do for her a way to get rid of it?" He asked a little concerned the Fox wouldn't know anything. If worse came to shove he would wait for Sasuke to return home and ask how he freed himself from it."

Once again Kurama was quiet it was easy for Naruto to tell the Fox was deep in thought making him grateful to have someone like him on his side. "Hmm...there might be something we can do but it's troublesome at best. Well for me it is anyways you'll definitely owe me one." Kurama let out a small sigh clearly he wasn't happy about the option he came up with.

Naruto shot him a big smile like aways making the beast a little tamer. "I owe you so much already Kurama I would be dead ten times over without your help. But it's what friends do right? So anything I can do for you I'm happy too!" If a Fox could smile Kurama would be right now. Ever since their meeting with the old man [Hagoromo] Kurama has tried to lighten and embrace Naruto instead of keeping up the evil act.

"Very well friend, I think if infuse my chakra with nature chakra along with your chakra it should be enough to burn away the curse mark. The only problem is I've never been too good at infusing nature chakra it will take me at least a week maybe more. I sound like that lazy ninja you always hang around with now but this is truly troublesome." Naruto chuckled and nodded his head as he listened not sure why Kurama was being so weird if that's all it took.

"You know I can read your thoughts Naruto!" The fox growled at Naruto's train of thought. Naruto just smirked a little waiting for his answer. "You're really going to make me say it aren't you. As the strongest bijuu, I'm supposed to have no weaknesses and now you know two of mine the Sharingan and nature chakra.I'm trying to grow but trust is still a hard concept for me." The foxes voice was somber Naruto tried to speak but the fox quickly interjected. "No need to comment let's just move on this is getting tiresome. I'll start the process of infusing right away if you promise me 3 things." Kurama stated very seriously.

"Of course Kurama anything if it means saving Anko from the curse mark." The fox chuckled a little at how fast he agreed. Too bad he wasn't going to like his instructions. "I need 100% concentration for this which means I can't be distracted in the slightest.

You will have to stay away from Anko until I'm ready at least 2 meters apart at all times and no touching. You can talk and all that stuff just keep your distance that smell of rot on her burns my nose like sulfur almost makes mind hazy it's unnatural. Another thing your less likely to care about is no using my chakra for a week. I can't have you siphoning my chakra in the middle of the process. Lastly, you need to minimize your chakra usage I will be combining 3 different chakras at once if you spike you chakra I'll lose control and have to start over." As Kurama finished Naruto's face turned more and more somber. He barely reacted to not using Kurama's or his own chakra.

"Ok I understand it's gonna suck but it will be worth it I can handle a week." His face turned a little mischievous. "At least I think I can she can be pretty mesmerizing I find myself moving without thinking lately." Both of them started laughing at the last part.

"I can tell when you look at her Naruto it even makes my blood boil sometimes quite uncomfortable but you're young it can't be helped. Now that were truly connected I feel a lot of your emotions and you feel mine my anger, paranoia, and sadness if you can take on all that then I should be able to do the same. Anyways I'm getting off topic I think she will make a fine mate after we cure her of that stench with the limiters on her chakra removed she will only grow stronger as well. Farewell, my friend, I'll let you know when I'm finished until then try to keep up your side of the deal." Naruto's body shot up on reflex as he faded back to reality.

Taking a quick look around he found himself in a room laying on a bedroll. Next, his eyes snapped to a sleeping Anko not far away her hand crossing the distance gripping his. Naruto almost squeezed it before a growl echoed through his mind making him retract it quickly before Kurama lost focus.

He slowly got up made his way to the opposite side of the room before calling out her. "Anko!" Anko let out a small groan followed by a cute snore that made Naruto's skin shiver. (This is already harder than I thought I want to kiss her and hold her and ahh stop, stop, stop. It's not gonna help stirring yourself up like that.) Naruto tried to calm his wandering mind before calling out again.

This time she spits a few words out. "Shut up dumbass can't you see I'm trying to sleep." Naruto burst out laughing Anko took a minute to realize what she said before her eyes shot open. "Wait Naruto your ok thank god!" She scrambled to her feet out of her bedroll and ran towards him as soon as she crossed the threshold of Kurama's imposed restrictions he vanished and reappeared behind her.

"What's wrong why are you running away? What happened? One minute we were walking down the road and the next you fell on the ground and wouldn't wake up no matter what I did. I had to drag you here only for the doctor to say you were fine and just in a deep sleep." Her words came out fast and jumbled having no real structure. Panic clear in her voice every time she stepped close he stepped back keeping the distance the same.

"I'm ok Anko just stay where you are ok." She only nodded. "Kurama or I guess the nine-tails as you know him by needed to talk to me." A sigh of relief escaped her lips happy he was ok usually collapsing and not waking up was a bad sign.

"What did he want and why can't I get close to you is it something I did?" Her voice was a little raspy almost like she was upset.

"How should I put this yes," her eyes shot wide at his answer. (Why everything was fine last night what did I do is he going to leave me.) she hated herself for being so attached to him. Her mind instantly going to worst-case Scenario like a scared teenager. She was a strong kunoichi, not someone who cared what a boy thinks. But he was different everything was different now. Hating herself for feeling like crying a glaze past over her eyes as a small tear fell.

"Wait not like that Anko it's not your fault. It's Orchimaru's, You see his curse mark is upsetting Kurama he can smell it and his chakra he says it smells like something is dying and rotting." He tried his best to explain but that only made her feel worse.

(Great he thinks I smell like a dead corpse that's rotting away.) Naruto wasn't doing the best to explain the situation making it worse.

"So what you're saying is you don't want to be near me anymore that I'm dying and rotten. I understand." Her voice was filled with hurt and her knees started to shake she felt like a little kid again her emotions spilling out.

"No dammit Anko its not like that, it's Kurama he's sensitive to things like chakra and when he feels Orchimaru's it makes him sick. It's more a Bijuu thing I never thought any of that I promise. Anyways I'm getting off topic while I was talking to Kurama we came up with a plan." Her tears had slowed almost to a stop at his explanation like a weight being lifted off her chest she could breathe again. She mentally noted she needed to talk to Kurenai about why he had so much control over her emotions it really pissed her off. Just hearing he didn't think like that fox made her do a complete 180.

"All we have to do is stay at least 2 meters away at all times and no touching for a week maybe two while Kurama works on something. If it goes as planned he thinks we can get rid of your curse mark. Even if it fails I promise I'm not giving up, Sasuke managed to figure it out so if it comes down to it I'll track him down." Anko went into shock trying to wrap her mind around what he just said. Her fingers grazed her curse mark as she really took in what he said.

"Are you serious you can do that?" She barked out her question making herself cringe a little at how demanding she was being. It didn't faze Naruto though he could tell how much she wanted this. "Yea he thinks he can but Kurama needs time to prepare so we have to wait. He needs 100% concentration so we can't touch or be to close or it will throw him off and he'll lose focus." A giant smile crossed her face at his word since she had this curse mark all she wanted was to get rid off it. Now the man who's already done so much for her has another solution to her ever-shrinking list of problems.

She should be thanking him on her hands and knees begging but all she could think was why. Why help her get better treatment, why become her teammate, why kiss her so passionately and make her feel wanted after knowing her past, and finally why cure her of the curse that is Orochimaru. Instead of all that coming out of her mouth only one word did "why?"

Naruto didn't hesitate to answer he wasn't sure why he knew she would say something like that. Maybe because if the roles where reversed he would be wandering the same thing. He thought it a million times when Iruka, Kakashi, and Pervy Sage helped him.

"Isn't it obvious Anko? I want to touch you again, hug you, kiss you, be with you and I will do anything I have too, to get that chance again. I know we haven't known each other long but everything I do with you feels right it feels like it's meant to be, you know?" Naruto's words came out nervous and quiet with a tinge of red on his cheeks.

She only nodded her head at his statement she agreed whole heartily with him. Tears streamed down her face but she didn't care this time they were happy tears. "If we didn't have to stay apart right now I would really want you to kiss me." She said as she wiped her eyes. When she opened them again Naruto was centimeters away making her gasp.

"Kurama is just going to have to deal with it this one time no way I can't do this!" He pulled her close and their mouths crashed into each other their tongues exploring each other's mouths in unison. They finally broke when Anko ran out of breath Naruto wrapped his arms around her giving her the biggest squeeze he could before letting go. Anko almost reached out for him instantly missing his warmth immediately. But she controlled herself if just barely her heart felt like a piston and her body was so hot she felt like melting.

Naruto has his back turned slowly walking away feeling the exact same if he looked at her now he knew he wouldn't be able to hold back. A growl once again echoed through his head but this one felt more understanding than the last.

"Well let's get home before I do something I shouldn't." His words almost seemed pained it was clear to her he was holding back just as hard as she was. That thought alone put her at ease.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, I missed you! No excuses on why I haven't uploaded just haven't felt like writing sorry. Good news this is a big chapter 4500 words enjoy. Also, I'm trying to finish this story in the next couple of chapters I hate leaving a story not finished so look forward to a tidy conclusion.

After packing their things they the two leaf shinobis headed back to their village. The trip seemed to go much faster this time. Mostly because this time there was no awkward silence instead they kept each other occupied each night talking and making stupid jokes fighting the urge to break the two-meter distance. Anko seemed to be opening up more each night To Naruto learning more about her even being able to earn a few laughs before her signature scowl came back. Naruto checked up on Kurama overnight to see how things were coming along. The fox seemed to be telling the truth about his trouble with infusing nature chakra. His was progress was slow but hopeful. There was no real way to have a time table on when he would be done but things were progressing at a good rate. After 5 days of traveling Konoha was finally in view.

Naruto and Anko finally made it home crossing through the gates of Konoha. The two-meter distance kept them apart but they shared a moment staring at each other with small grins on their faces before heading the Hokages office to give their report. The village gave the same response as always to their arrival. People smiled and greeted Naruto asking for autographs and pictures while Anko like usual was ignored with the occasional dirty look.

"Excuse us we're still on a mission I'll sign your stuff later sorry." Naruto gave an excuse before disappearing to a roof above the crowd followed by Anko shortly after. "They never quit do they!" Anko asked the annoyance in her voice clear. "Yea I'm hoping things calm down soon, I mean how long can they be this obsessed with me?" He let a little chuckle escape.

"Yea I wouldn't count on it; Let's hurry." Anko gave him a smirk before disappearing. The Hokage's office was disturbingly quiet today as the two ninjas made their way to Kakashi's office. Whispers could be heard from the passerby's and office workers. The eerie vibe only worsened as they made it to the door. Kakashi's secretary was missing from her desk and loud voices could be heard from inside. The door burst open revealing Hiashi and his cohorts. He gave Naruto a curt nod acknowledging him but once he passed him Hiashi flashed a disgusted look towards Anko who brushed it off casually. She was used to it not that it didn't sting. Kakashi's voice ringed out calling them into his office his eyes shifted to the wide space between the two leaf shinobi.

"I'm happy to see the mission went well." His eyebrow arched as the two went quiet and gave each other a small smirk.

"Anko give me the mission report." She was knocked out of her thoughts. "Huh? This was Naruto's mission wasn't it?" The Sixth Hokage gave a small chuckle as he watched Naruto frown. " That is true but since you tagged along land Naruto is still technically a genin."

Anko let out a devious giggle "That makes me squad leader huh." Her focus turned to Naruto who was giving her what she thought was cute pout. "Wish I knew that before the mission started I could have bossed you around?" She said with a wicked smile thinking of all the embarrassing things she could have made him do. "Why am I not surprised that was your first thought." Naruto grumped out Anko laughed and even Kakashi gave a small eye smile enjoying their interaction.

Anko's face turned serious as she went into jonin mode. Naruto looked on in awe as he so often did nowadays. "Naruto and I found the terrorist hideout inside a cave less than a day's walk outside of a small hot spring village on the border of the land of tea. After confirming the enemy's whereabouts and numbers we made a coordinated attack and swiftly dealt with the terrorists." Anko finished her report and gave a small bow.

"Good job you two you make a good team." Kakashi put a little knowing tone into his words making Anko stammer.

"Th..thank you Hokage." Naruto took this moment to jump In. " There are a couple of things we need to talk about Kakashi-Sensei."

"Go ahead, my cute little student." His tone becoming playful earning a snicker from Anko and a pout from Naruto. "This is serious Kakashi sensei." Naruto's voice boomed through the room making Anko jump. Kakashi straightened up he tried to play it cool but his eyes betrayed him his surprise evident on his face.

"That discussion we had before I left I assume you brought that up to the other clans?" Naruto asked emphatically. Kakashi's eyes narrowed before he spoke. " Yes, Naruto I met with the council the day you two left on your mission. You two should come to the next one tomorrow afternoon I'm sure it will be quite enjoyable for you Anko-san."

"What why would I enjoy it. Naruto what did you do?" She looked back at him for answers."Just keeping my word Anko I told you before we left that I wasn't going to let things stay the same for you I assume that's what Kakashi is getting at." Anko just looked at him stunned not sure what to say.

"Let's just leave it till then don't want to ruin the surprise." Kakashi snickered at himself before looking between the two. He noticed Anko seemed to gravitate towards Naruto every time she moved or tilted her body it was towards Naruto's like a magnet she was attracted to him. While the opposite could be said for him every time she got closer he would take a step away. As Kakashi watched through the whole meeting he was beginning to be able to time exactly when naruto would take a step back or side step depending on Anko's movement.

"So moving on do you wanna tell me this pull and push game you two are playing?" Anko stiffened and Naruto smirked rubbing the back of his head. "Well, I was just about to get to that... I and Kurama are gonna help Anko get rid of her curse mark."

"What? You can do that naruto?" Kakashi asked hastily. "Well it's a not a foolproof method but Kurama said we can flood her chakra network with enough of our chakra mixed with a nature chakra we should be able to cleanse her of Orchimarus' curse mark. From what we can tell Orchimaru left behind some of his chakra and coated her network. Kurama's chakra should be able to burn through it while my own and the nature chakra he's currently accumulating heals any damage done. Well, that's the idea anyway." Naruto let out a huff after he was done, he was a little surprised he got all of that out without messing up.

"Hmm... and when do you plan on performing this cleansing? And that doesn't explain why you are standing so far away from each other?"

"I'm waiting on Kurama to finish collecting chakra he should be done soon by his prediction a couple more days at most. As for the distance, it's the reason this all started." Kakashi listened on becoming more interested by the second his young student seemed to have fallen into a common trap he so loved to read about in icha icha series.

Anko was unsure how Naruto was going to explain, they never really decided on if their relationship should be kept between them. Her immediate thought was he would want too, being affiliated with her would drop his reputation in an instance. Which is the last thing she wanted. He had been trying his whole life to earn acceptance from the village she didn't want to hold him back from his dreams now that he was so close. Her hands balled into fists and she interjected before Naruto could finish.

"I heard Sasuke figured out a way to get rid of his curse mark so I decided to ask Naruto about it. He had no real idea but asked Kurama for advice and they came up with the plan you heard earlier. As for the distance apparently, Orochimaru's chakra gives off a stench that effects Kurama. Since Kurama needs 100% focus to infuse nature chakra he asked for me to keep my distance so his concentration isn't broken." Anko finished and looked to naruto hoping she would back up the story she gave a look that pleaded to him to go along with it and luckily he understood and nodded his head in agreement.

"Yea that about covers it, by the way, I plan doing the cleansing at the forest of death I'm going to be releasing enormous amounts of chakra so you might want to let who need to know, know. So I don't get a bunch of angry Anbu up my ass." Naruto let a chuckle releasing some of the tension.

"Very well I'll let them know to be on alert for the next couple of days. You're dismissed until further notice." They both took the cue and exited the office Anko watched Naruto's back as he walked through the building. To her, he seemed stiff maybe a little mad even. Her anxiety spiked at the thought but kept her cool as they exited the building. Naruto suddenly stopped but kept himself facing away from Anko.

"Why did you lie about what happened? Are you..." there was a sudden pressure that accompanied Naruto's silence. It made it hard for her to breathe.

He wasn't sure why it hurt that she lied about them. The question wasn't even directed in that way but he was happy to tell Kakashi about her. How happy he was to be with her. He wanted to tell everybody to show his friends how great she really was. Convince everybody they were wrong about her that she loved the village just as much if not more than them. But then that thought in the back of his mind reared its ugly head. She was ashamed of him, embarrassed even that she would be associated with him like that. The devils' girlfriend he thought why would she want to be with me.

"Are you ashamed of me?" The hurt in his voice made Anko's skin crawl. "No! Of course not!" She yelled so loud the echo traveled halfway through the village and scaring the shit out naruto making him jump. He started to turn around "Then why... " his eyes turned heavy and strength started to give 'dammit not again Kurama' was his last thought before he face-planted into the concrete.

—

The feeling of grass underneath him and the warmth from the sun brought Naruto back into consciousness. "Ah, the brat is finally awake. You like the new digs, it seems to bring in nature energy changed my home. Naruto's eyes squinted at the unwanted brightness, the fox's mindscape had changed significantly the dreary dark cobblestone replaced by an open field. The barely lit torches that used to light the fox's prison was now replaced by the sun.

"Wow, Kurama this setting doesn't really suit you." Naruto joked earning a chuckle from the fox. "You may be right but I'll enjoy it while it lasts." He retorted.

"Good news brat I've finished collecting the chakra I just need a little help from you." Naruto shot up in excitement. "Sure thing just tell me what you need me to do."

Kurama gave a sigh, "I need your sage mode to help control all this nature chakra I got swirling around. Go get your little girlfriend and let's finish this."

Kurama hummed as his attention got caught on the intruding chakra coming into his mindscape. "Never mind she seems to be close already." Naruto followed his fox companion's eyesight.

Strands of dark purple chakra flowed around them. "This is Anko's chakra it's so beautiful." He stretched his arm to touch the flow of chakra a warm comforting sensation washed over him as the chakra danced around him.

The comforting sensation disappeared as a cold blackness shot from the chakra leaving burns on his hands. "What the hell was that it felt like death!" He rubbed his hand as Kurama's chakra quickly went to work healing him.

The fox sneered in disgust, "That is Orchimarus filth. Infecting even my inner sanctum. This was what I meant by the smell of death around her. That's what's inside her festering in her." His voice low and somber filled with pity for her.

"That chakra has limited her since she was cursed with it. Eating away at her chakra network and suffocating her coils her power has reduced so much I'm surprised she is as strong as she is now. It speaks to her resolve if nothing else." The fox hummed softly as he finished.

"She will make a good mate once we rid her of that putrid man's mark on her." Naruto was a little shocked, to say the least, he barely got a compliment himself but he just gave a glowing review of Anko.

"I see you like her just as much as me Kurama!" Naruto teased. If the fox could blush he would have been. "Shut up brat just leave already and use your little puny sage mode to help me out for once." The fox spat back his anger clearly feigned.

"Yea yea Kurama we'll leave it here for today." Naruto started to fade away from the mindscape. He flashed his trademark smile. "Thanks for everything Kurama!" He yelled out making the grumpy fox grin a little.

"That damn brat always annoying me. Well like I have anything better to do." He curled up in the grass to take a small nap before the show started. All the foreign chakra in him was making him sleepy.

—

Naruto's consciousness fluttered back in as he felt the cool air around him. Thin nimble fingers ran through his spiked orange locks earning a grateful moan from him. A small giggle escaped from the owner of the nimble digits.

Naruto pried his eyes open to see Anko's face above him. His head resting perfectly on her soft thighs. A smile formed instantly at the sight of her. "Sorry if I messed up Kurama's chakra collecting I just couldn't let you lie on the ground like that so I brought you to our forest. I figured Kurama just wanted to talk again." Anko started to apologize but her stuttering stopped when naruto reached out caressing her cheek.

"It's fine Anko thank you." His fingers dragged along her cheekbone meeting a strand of hair that he gently pulled behind her ear. "I missed being able to touch you." He murmured lost in his movements.

A lump formed in her throat at his actions. She felt how caring and gentle he was being with each touch it made her shudder. She leaned down hesitating a little bit when their eyes met.

"I missed it too." She whispered before kissing him as deeply as she could. She let out a throaty moan as their tongues fought for dominance. Naruto pushing in harder from the awkward angle. They parted with bated breath their hearts beating uncontrollably fast.

Naruto sat up from her lap and faced her before initiating another kiss. At the same time, he created a clone that disappeared into the woods. "Why did you make that.." Anko tried to question but naruto quickly silenced her with another kiss wrapping her in his embrace.

Their lips parted again Naruto looked slightly anxious hesitating on the first word out of his mouth. "I..I'm ...I'm sorry about earlier I was being insecure," Naruto whispered before placing small kisses on her neck eliciting a whimper from her.

"I'm not ashamed of you; I could never be!" Her voice rising at the memory of what happened. Hot tears started to form leaving trails down her cheeks. Once again cursing herself for being so emotional. "We never talked about if we were going to tell people about us. I mean this just started and we where moving so fast I didn't know how you felt. If this was just a whim for you. Something to pass the time for you another project for you." Anko voice started to crack, Naruto watched on with soft eyes. "You're not the only one who's insecure." She felt stupid for crying again but she couldn't help it.

Naruto pulled her in close, she buried her head in his chest enjoying the warmth and comfort only he could provide. "You shouldn't be you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Your soul and will of fire makes me shudder in your presence,...don't ever doubt how I feel about you." He looked into her eyes not faltering in his words.

Anko smashed into him there lips clashing into fervent desire. His hands snaking under her coat pulling it off quickly. Anko didn't resist knowing where this was going she started pawing at his jacket pulling the zipper down revealing naruto's bare skin. "God you feel so good every part of you soft and warm." Naruto's husky voice turned her on even more; her hair standing on end his breath hitting her neck.

He pulled off her mesh shirt only her bra left to block his view of her perfect plump breasts. She moved first this time pulling at his pants which he complied instantly leaving him in his toad boxers earning a giggle from Anko.

"Hey don't judge they were a gift." Naruto snickered his mind wandering to when Jiraiya gave them to him for his birthday while they were on his training trip.

"I'm not judging they suit you." She teased making naruto frown. " yea keep laughing." He grumbled before attacking her again with kisses.

Her body felt like electric with every touch; small moans, whimpers, and grunts echoed through the dark forest. He frantically pawed at her skirt ripping it and her bra off at the same time. He almost gasped taking in her naked body, his member throbbing. "God how did I get so lucky." Barely getting the words out.

Naruto picked her up gently Anko instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist pushing his member into her stomach feeling the searing heat and throbbing made her even more excited her juices already dripping down her leg. " Naruto." Her whimper barely registered in his ears he was to busy attacking her neck and chest in licks, kisses, and small nips. He was lost in the sudden lust he felt for her his feral side coming out. His eyes started to look wild, his whiskers becoming thicker and more pronounced, his nails becoming more like claws, and his fangs becoming longer and sharper. His fox side was ready to be let loose.

Before he gave in to his instincts Anko's sudden whimper was enough to slow him down unlike the previous whimper that was a mix of nervousness and lust, this one was composed of fear and apprehension. Her body was wrapped around him tightly a small tremble leaked from her as she meekly said his name. She was clearly scared clinging to him like he was a life raft in the open ocean. "Naruto please be gentle." Her voice barely above a whisper.

That pleading was enough to stop him in his tracks. He slowly sat crossed legged with her still attached to him. "You're in control Anko go as slow or fast as you please." His voice calming and steady something she needed.

She let out a small sigh happy her lover was so considerate. She could tell he was in pain and frustrated she wasted no time now that she was in control. She slowly snaked her hand down his side leaving a trail of goosebumps in her wake. Her hand settling on his stiff member. She slowly guided him in place and with a deep breath, she collapsed onto him.

Naruto felt his cock slowly pierce her the feeling of her warm folds quickly overstimulated his senses. He let out a loud moan as his body relished in the connection.

Anko dealt with the new sensation by biting into Naruto's shoulder. The pain was minuscule compared to most things she faced in her life. There was no blood but that was no surprise to any kunoichi. Their rough training broke their Hymen long ago. It only took her a moment to get used to the sensation before she started rocking her hips in a rhythmic motion.

"God you feel so good." Naruto's breathless words brought her to a higher plane of pleasure knowing she was pleasing him. As the pain subsided each stroke became more and more stimulating. Naruto feeling her needy cry's decided to match her pace and pumped with each gyration of her hips:

Anko's mind went blank once Naruto started moving she felt every inch of him inside her; she felt so full and content she was being pushed to the edge quickly while naruto was not far behind her. Their awkward movements of the new lovers became more frantic as they both reached the precipice of there climaxes.

Anko's eyes were closed shut as a wave of pleasure shot through her. Her back arched and her nails dug into Naruto's wide back as she lost control. "Ah! Naruto!" Her voice echoed through the forest as wave after wave of her orgasm attacked her senses. Unaware to her Naruto's clone disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving the original Naruto infused with nature chakra.

'Now Kurama!" He screamed into his mindscape as he was pushed over the edge. With his final burst of rational thinking, his fangs extended and he bit into the side of Anko's neck specifically aiming for her curse mark as he lost himself in his release. She let out a yelp as her body trembled again the after-waves of her orgasm hit her hard. Naruto's seed hitting her womb mixed with the bite and massive flow of chakra was more than enough to bring her over the cliff again as her body experienced another earth-shattering orgasm. Her eyes rolling into the back of her head her body went limp as every chakra point exploded with Kyubi chakra quickly followed up by naturally soothing and calm nature chakra.

The forest literally exploded with chakra as it washed through the forest every animal felt the effects of the immense and powerful chakra and quickly fleed. Thousands of birds flew to the sky while snakes slithered from their nests. Every ninja in Konoha felt the release of chakra as well as neighboring villages and towns. There would have been a panic if Kakashi didn't send out a mass notice.

Naruto held onto her for dear life his fangs still in her neck as the chakra slowly started to calm and come out at an even pace. Anko had long since passed out unable to withstand the initial pleasure and ensuing pain from having her chakra system seared in fiery fox chakra.

He gently rubbed her back as he slowly laid her down. 'That's enough kit if that didn't get rid of it nothing will.' Kurama's deep voice echoed through his mind. He fangs dug there way out as he sat up too scared to look if it worked or not.

He slowly worked up the courage to peak at her neck and a giant grin encompassed his face as he saw the curse mark fading from her neck it looked like ink that had gotten wet before drying the curse mark slowly dripping from her skin. He grabbed his jacket and rubbed her neck gently the curse mark rubbed off just as easy. He almost screamed in joy but kept his voice moderately quiet not wanting to wake Anko.

'Good work kit she seems to be healing nicely, give her a little of your chakra to enhance her recovery. Her chakra network will be damaged badly from all that chakra we shot through her. Not to mention Orochimaru's chakra eating away at her I wouldn't be surprised if her chakra network was close to being severed completely.'

That alone was enough to make him panic his body going into full sage of six paths mode. He had kept it secret for the most part but he still held onto his powers from the old sage. Placing his sun tattoed hand on her forehead he felt just how much damage had been done, her chakra network was like thin ramen noodles barely connected, chakra coils where malnourished, and chakra points were overworked and exhausted he had to cautiously administer chakra barely letting it leak into her fearing even a slight influx would be enough to sever her connection and kill her. He wanted to find Sakura but he was too scared to leave her alone so defenseless he thought about sending a clone but it seemed his healing had done the job for the most part. Her chakra network already looked better than it did under the curse marks oppression. He wasn't sure if it was her natural healing ability or his chakra but her system was recovering remarkably fast. It seemed her chakra was fighting for its chance to flourish to its full potential.

He spent the next few hours watching over her. He dressed her gently and then himself applying chakra when she looked to be in pain. The moon had fully risen when he decided to take her home to his apartment to recover. He reached the village gates the nightlife still bustling as everybody and their mother watched Naruto carry Anko princess style through the streets. Whispers and sighs could be heard from gossips and jealous women. He gave a knowing smirk at how many people got to see him do this; claim what was his as they would say. He wasn't sure why but a new kind of pride ran through him as all the eyes were on him carrying his mate lovingly. 'What mate? Why did I call her mate it's not like we're animals. That damned fox is getting into my head!' He shook the thought away. Though he would be lying if he didn't like the sound of calling Anko his mate. He decided to try calling her that when she woke and see what she thought.

He quickly reached his apartment and laid Anko in his bed before getting ready himself. He took a shower and grabbed a glass of water for her knowing she would want it if she woke up. He then took his place in bed wrapping his arms around her. His mind drifting to what awaited them he already knew what he wanted but he was still uncertain about how she felt. He would marry her tomorrow if she agreed, he had never been more certain about anything other than becoming Hokage. He never felt like this before his possessiveness was on another level just the thought of anyone harming her made his blood boil. He was obviously protective of his friends and village but they didn't come close to her. He never even felt this way about Sakura the deep need to be near Anko to protect her it was bestial and instinctive. ' That's because she's your mate now brat. What you did in the forest marked her for life. Unlike that disgusting curse mark, we will protect her, uplift her, and most importantly love her until death. That's what it means to become the Kyubi's mate.' Naruto smiled at Kurama's words as he drifted to sleep still holding onto her tightly. 'I knew you loved her Kurama yuh big softy!' was his final thought before sleep won.


	7. Chapter 7

Over 6000 words this chapter its a lot of fluff and another very short lemon for you guys. Also, I'm thinking I got about 2-3 chapters left for this story I hope you guys enjoy it. And please leave reviews to tell me what you guys like and don't like I'm still new to writing and want to know what you guys think and where I can improve i already know I have some bad habits but trust me I won't be offended if you point them out. So please, please review.

Anko had never felt so good In her life. Her eyes fluttered open her body bathing in the morning sunlight. She felt a comforting warmth wrapped around her. It didn't take Long for her figure out it was Naruto that was emanating said warmth which she happily snuggled into. She hadn't felt this well-rested and relived since she was a kid. For the first time, she woke up feeling safe it was a feeling she didn't want to let go of anytime soon. Not only safe she felt the clearness and overall good feeling running through her body. Most days she felt like a haze was just behind her eyes the curse mark ate away at her she knew that. Her curse mark was imperfect, to say the least, every year the haze got worse her body more sluggish and weighed down. But not today she felt clear-headed her limbs felt light and lose her chakra resonated with her lover rumbling quietly just below her skin. Like it was reassuring her that she was once again healthy and safe.

Her chakra felt like a wellspring ready to overflow almost gasping when she felt how much chakra was coursing through her. She had no way of knowing how much she had acquired overnight but it easily tripled. She let her fingers float to her neck feeling the teeth marks on her neck, she didn't need to see her neck to know her curse mark was gone she could tell the moment she woke and she had one person to thank for that. The sleeping whiskers next to her. "What did you do naruto I feel so alive like I had been dead for all these years and yo... you resurrected me." She whispered as her dainty fingers traced his whiskers earning a weak growl from him.

"I got rid of that man's putrid hold on you that's all, this is your true potential, who you were meant to be before he sunk his fangs into you." Naruto lazily explained his eyes still closed his head nuzzled into her neck enjoy the scent of her hair. "And I might have given you a little boost towards your true potential but nothing that wasn't already inside you." She felt his smile on her neck. "Thank you, Naruto really for everything." Her voice breaking a little at the thought of everything that happened in the short time they knew each other.

"Anything for my mate." His voice carrying his possessiveness to her was enough to make her shiver. "So I'm your mate than what exactly does that entail?" she said playfully making naruto nip at her neck earning a small squeak.

"It can mean whatever you want to it. To me it means I'm your protector" he kissed her neck again. "I'm here to lift you up and encourage you to go for anything under the sun because you deserve it." He whispered and kissed her neck this time leaving a bright red hickey behind which earned a moan from Anko. "And most importantly to love you until death and even after ." His words were final and uncompromising.

Anko was lost for words what did she deserve to have this wonderful man. He was so devoted to her that it scared the shit out of her. "I don't want to pressure you Anko. You know my feelings now I'll wait patiently for your response. It doesn't have to be today or tomorrow it can be ten years from now I'll wait because that's what it means to be my mate. Even if you don't want me anymore ill always be on your side I don't want you to feel that you have to stay with me or that I will scorn or come to hate you because we don't stay together. I promise you my love is unconditional."

Anko felt tears building again she had to say something but what. 'He just declared his undying love for me I can't respond with anything less I don't want to!' She scared herself at how certain she was about this. They were moving so fast but it didn't feel wrong it felt like they were making up for lost time.

"Tonight I'll respond fully to your feelings." her voice just as sure as Naruto's. "I need to speak to Kurenai about all of this." She lifted herself out of bed but was quickly dragged back into bed before she could escape. Her yelp and giggles echoed through the room as Naruto attacked her playfully. He wanted to make sure he didn't pressure her on it she would tell him when shes ready.

"Ok, I need to run some errands get some things for the house I've never had a girl over before maybe you should make a list of stuff you would like I'll go get it we can meet at the council meeting this afternoon," Naruto said in between kissed and playful hand gropes.

Anko blushed at what he meant does he think I'll live here with him now. She hated to admit but it made her smile like a little girl at the thought of living here with him. Her mind wandered to her run-down apartment building, her studio apartment had a bed and table with one chair. Just the thought of sleeping there alone without him made a knot form in her stomach. 'Well guess it's decided I live here now.'

"Sounds good I'll write some stuff down I would like and I'll stop by my old apartment and grab what I need." Naruto smiled brightly his not so subtle plan to get her to move in was a success.

Naruto knew he was moving fast but he had a strong urge to be near her so he didn't mind pushing their relationship along. As long as he gave her an option and didn't get upset if she wanted to slow down then he saw no problem with it. He reached into his bedside drawer and pulled out a dusty key that been there since he got the place having no need for it. " Heres a key it's yours when you grab your stuff feel free to put it where you want. If you have anything you want to bring like keepsakes or whatever do what you want I'm not committed to any of this stuff here. Other than the pictures." His voice carried his fondness as he looked to his team 7 pictures and one of the few pictures he had of his mom and dad next to it.

They forced themselves out of bed not wanting to part but decided they had to start the day. It was a big day indeed even though Anko was unaware her treatment in the village was about to change drastically. Not only was the clan heads going to fix her unfair treatment in the ninja world. Word was already starting to spread about their relationship. Naruto's influence was stronger than either one of them thought. Anko assumed Naruto being with her would hurt his reputation and make him untrustworthy. But In fact, it was the opposite her reputation skyrocketed in a day thanks to Naruto if the hero of the village and the world trusted you/ loved you than people were prompted to give you a second look and make there decision off of facts and not bias.

They left the apartment with Naruto insisting to drop her off at Kurenai's. She didn't mind but her nerves were on high alert thinking of everybody seeing them together. Before it wasn't a problem but now Naruto was clingy holding her waist and hand constantly, kissing her on the lips and cheek incessantly not that she minded, she loved every second it. But it would be impossible to hide their relationship.

"Naruto are you sure your ok with people knowing about us I wouldn't be offended if you wanted to wait until your Hokage or even if you didn't want to tell anybody even after that." Her voice barely above a whisper. Naruto hated to see her so insecure about something she shouldn't.

They both stood right outside his apartment surprisingly his shabby home overlooked the main square where much of the village's business took place and was very busy this time of day. Naruto's face turned into a wicked grin 'Time for a drastic but necessary move!' He then leaned over the awning using chakra to carry his voice screamed at the top of his lungs. "I Naruto Uzumaki am hopelessly in love with Anko Mitarashi! She is my mate and if you have a problem with that well too damn bad!" He howled uncontrollably with it ending in a loud laugh. Anko, on the other hand, didn't find it as funny more like mortifying her face was bright red as she went through multiple emotions shock, anger, worry, embarrassment, but as much as she hated it she settled on happiness. Her bright smile mirrored Naruto's.

"You idiot why do you have to be so determined about everything!" She yelled at him giving a soft jab to his stomach playfully she felt so light and free it was feeling she thought she lost long ago. The mix of the curse mark being lifted and being with him brought emotions she forgot she had back to the surface.

"Sorry, Anko just wanted to let you know where I stood I'll never hide you or be ashamed of you. If the village can't accept you then they can't accept me its simple as that now let's get going." She tried to retort but she was dragged along anytime she tried to speak he kissed her in a mind-numbing interlock of lips and tongue. Which all the villagers noticed much to her embarrassment. After the third kiss, she pulled out a Kunai and threatened to cut an appendage off. Which didn't phase Naruto in the slightest.

Kurenai like all moms was busy in the morning getting herself and Mirai ready for the day. Luckily today Mirai was being cooperative and let herself get dressed without to much fuss. So the knock on the door didn't invoke anger like it would have most days. "Who the hell is here so early," Kurenai grumbled as she opened the door to a red-faced Anko and a dumb smiling Naruto with his arm around her waist holding her as close as possible without hugging her completely. Kurenai just gave a small smirk at the situation before giving her greeting.

"Hello, Anko, Naruto what are you two doing here so early." Her voice teasing and playful happy for her eternally single friend somehow managed to find a man. "Hey, Kurenai I'm just dropping Anko off got to run some errands. So I'll see you later you should come to the council meeting tonight it's gonna be one for the books." Naruto grinned as Anko looked at him with a pleading face to just tell her what was happening at the meeting but he wouldn't budge.

"Anyways I'm off to grab the stuff you need, see you In a couple of hours Anko." Without hesitation, he leaned down capturing her lips in a gentle but passionate kiss that lasted longer than it needed too.

Anko felt like she's been on the defensive all day Naruto was leading the attack on all fronts and she was barely keeping up. But that kiss was so gentle and sweet she let it slide for today, and probably the rest of her life."I'll see you soon gaki." she tried to get back at him but her blush was strong as ever." Naruto ran off down the road with a wave screaming I love you Anko as he ran making sure anybody and everybody heard including Kurenai. It seemed to be her punishment for even suggesting they should hide their relationship.

"Well come in it seems a lot has happened since we last talked." Her tone was playful but Anko could tell behind that was a seriousness she didn't see often. " So what happened during the mission."Kurenai took her place in the chair next to Anko placing a cup tea in front of her.

"You know same old, Bandits turned terrorist blowing people up we took care of them pretty easily." Kurenai swaddled Mirai as she listened. "You know that's not what I meant." Her voice was edgy and straight to the point.

"Ohh you mean Naruto?" She forced out a small chuckle trying to deflect how nervous she was. Kurenai didn't even give the question a verbal response and just nodded.

"Well, to be honest, I'm not sure how it happened it just kind of did, that little twirp can be straightforward when he wants to be. I ended spilling my guts like a teenage girl and of course, goody-two-shoes played the hero and y'know we're here. " Anko kept her explanation vague she honestly had only confessed the full story of her past to Naruto not even Kurenai knew the whole truth. "Not that I made it easy for him there were a lot of cold shoulders and mean words but that dork didn't let it stop him."

Kurenai just smiled as she watched her go in the infatuation clear as day. "There has to be something big between you for you too let him hang all over you like that and you not go ballistic. I've seen men lose hands for much less." They both laughed at her statement.

"Well he never stepped over the line there was never unwanted touching or anything like that. It just felt natural I guess." She felt so stupid talking about this but Kurenai was her only lifeline when it came to relationships. "He makes me feel weird... you know I've never been one for sharing my feelings I would much rather stuff them into the corner of mind never to be opened. But the truth is I didn't even know that's what I was doing that's how messed up I was, I still kind of am. I'm not saying Naruto is the answer to all my problems but he seems to have answered some of the big ones for me. Problems I couldn't do myself in a million years." Anko turned her back to Kurenai and pulled off her trench coat revealing her naked neck. Kurenai tried to figure out what she was doing she observed her body trying to figure out what she was trying to show her. Her mouth turned into a grin when she saw the hickeys and bite marks on her neck. Then she noticed a particularly nasty bite on the left side of her neck. That's when it hit her.

"Oh my god Anko it's... it's gone!" Kurenai almost screamed waking the moody Mirai up in the process. "Yea Naruto found a way to break the seal." A small smile passed through her lips. "The gaki has his uses." Making herself chuckle thinking to herself what an understatement that was. Her life was changed forever because of him there was no going back she had been giving a second chance and she wasn't about to waste it. "But how?" Kurenai looked on in shock as stood up and walked to her. She slowly traced the bite marks where her curse mark used to be. "Did he bite you?" She asked deeply interest in how he did it. 'He did more than bite!' She thought to herself with a small twinge of red blushed her face. The memory of their first time rushed back to her. In her home away from home, the forest always made her feel safe and welcome, unlike the village most days. A warm feeling washed over her as she thought back on their first time together there was no way she would forget it. "Yes, he used Kurama's chakra to burn it away. He bit me as he passed the chakra through my body" She decided to keep out the other parts of that story. "Kurama?" Kurenai's questioned her. "Oh sorry, I forgot most people don't know the Kyubi's name. Kurama is the demon fox inside Naruto." She just nodded taking a mental note.

"Just like that, you're cured huh well I'll have to make sure to get the full story from Naruto I'm sure he'll be more open about it. "Kurenai you wouldn't!" Anko snapped making both of them laugh. Kurenai moved from her seat with baby Mirai laying her down in her playpen Mirai's attention be caught by all the toys around her. Kurenai moved to Anko smashing into her with a death grip of a hug. Kurenai's voice was light and emotional. "I'm so happy for you Anko your life is finally starting anew. You've found a splendid man to love." Her hug tightened, even more, they spent a few more moments embraced tears threatening both of them.

"That's why I'm here Kurenai he confessed completely to me this morning and I didn't answer him I'm not sure what I'm supposed to say. I told him I would give him my answer tonight after the meeting. I know I care about him deeply but everything is just so jumbled all these emotions. The relief from being free from the curse mark but at the same time, I feel like I've lost something so much of me was in that curse mark I'm not sure who I am. No! that's not right I know who I am and what I want its just nothing is holding me back anymore and I just don't know. I sound ridiculous but I need your help what should I tell him." Kurenai gave a small chuckle watching her best friend have a mental breakdown over a boy it was honestly one of the cutest things she had seen. The Snake of Konohagakure being flustered by a boy was a sight to behold.

"Firstly you said Naruto confessed right. So you already know his feelings right? so you have the advantage. He also didn't seem to be affected by you not giving him an answer that's another good sign. He's patient which is hard to find in a man trust me Asuma had no patience that man I swear. He rushed me along till he died leaving me with a baby." Even though she was pointing out flaws in her late husband a smile never left her face as she told Anko.

"No, he isn't he practically got me to move in with him this morning That's why I know I need to answer him tonight. He promised me that even if we didn't stay together he would always care for me but he could easily be lying. I mean how stupid does he think I am like like I'm going to believe that! Dumbass gaki!" Anko huffed getting worked up by her imagination. Kurenai chopped her head earning a whimper.

"Your freaking out again Anko relax. I don't know Naruto as well as you but we both know he's not a liar. As for the moving in part, I don't see you complaining about it you smiled when you said he convinced you. I can tell you're excited so quit with the self-pity. You're always thinking too much and now you're not trusting Naruto's feelings for you. If he said he would wait then he will. As for you responding to his confession, I'm sure you already know what you want to say to him you're just scared of what comes after, everybody is so don't worry just be truthful and don't hold back. leave no regrets and everything will work out do you understand?" Kurenai gave a motherly glare making Anko nod her head.

"Im..I'm just... I'm just scared ok what happens after I do respond, do we ride off into the sunset, do we get married where do we go I've never been this close to someone felt like this. The thought of losing him is enough to make puke but the thought of being with him is just as bad." She hit her head and shook it like she was trying to punish her self. " I didn't mean being with him makes me want to puke. Its the same feeling though thinking about the future with him I feel so nervous like my stomachs doing flips." At this point, Anko was just a mumbling mess.

"Fine, fine I get it your a girl in love you don't have to rub it in." Kurenai teased her friend. Anko looked up in shock as she was about to argue she was cut off. " What your feeling is love Anko I cant believe I have to explain this to you, you're almost 25 for Kami's sake. Your just nervous and don't want to mess it up that's completely natural but worrying so much isn't going to help you at all you just need to convey your emotions to him. I know it sounds daunting but were kunoichi this should be the easiest mission of your life. " Anko being emotionally stunted wasn't news to her but did feel a little relieved that what she was feeling was natural, It didn't stop her stomach from tying itself into knots at the thought of confessing to him.

"Thanks, Kurenai It means a lot being able to talk to someone about this. You're the only girl-friend I have and I'm so new to this I would be lost without you." Anko stood up and hugged her best friend one more time before she got ready to go. " No problem Anko you know I'm always here for you. If he ever breaks your heart ill help you kill him and hide the body." Kurenai's eyes glared with murder as she gave a thumbs up. Anko giggled; knowing that Kurenai had her back was enough to calm the nervousness in her at least for a little while. She waved goodbye and headed towards her apartment to grab her stuff.

—-

The council had started to slowly trickle into the meeting room. Kakashi was waiting patiently Naruto had shown up an hour early to get a sense of who was on his side and who opposed Anko. Kakashi gave hopeful news most of the clans and the citizen representatives where on his side which gave him a small bit of pride to know they had thought that highly of him.

Kakashi warned that the older clan heads were wary of Anko and still didn't trust her. Specifically, the Hyuga clan leading the charge. They rounded up the smaller and indebted clans to take his side. Of course, it didn't mean much Kakashi had the final decision but infighting between the clan head always spelled trouble. Naruto was on his best behavior greeting each clan head and their members. Giving his good friends a little more time catching up with them and thanking them for their support.

Hiashi walked with his head held high his stature authoritative and stern. Hinata and his sister Hanabi followed behind him. Naruto grimaced when he saw the man but forced a smile and greeted him as nicely as possible.

"Hello, Hiashi it's good to see you." Naruto's voice had an edge to it that Hinata immediately noticed. Her sister and father less so. "I'm am doing well Naruto other than this unfortunate situation you've put me in." Hiashi was as pompous as ever.

Naruto grit his teeth making sure not to lose his cool. "I'm sorry if I've inconvenienced you Hiashi but I thought it was only right to advocate for equal treatment of a fellow outcast," Naruto smirked at Hiashi's noticeable annoyance.

"Quite admirable but entirely pointless." He mumbled before taking his place for the upcoming meeting. Hinata gave Naruto a small smile which he returned making her blush instantly. Hanabi snickered at their interaction.

Naruto's ears twitched familiar footsteps were slowly making their way to him. He stepped out into the hallway to see Anko and Kurenai. Anko was a ball of nerves but immediately lightened up seeing Naruto. Of course, naruto darted to her wrapping her up in a hug. "I missed you!" He shouted while smothering her in a hug. "It's only been a few hours gaki." She tried to act unaffected but anybody watching saw her hug him back just as tight. Kurenai's watched their affections like it was her favorite movie, she was on the edge of her seat. They broke the hug and Naruto motioned for them to walk together with his hand effortlessly finding Anko's.

"So what's this all about Naruto you've kept this a secret long enough?" Anko was honestly tired of not being in the loop it was one of her many pet peeves. Naruto snaked his hand around her waist pulling her close. "I guess you've waited long enough ill reveal the surprise." He chuckled rubbing the back of his head with his free hand.

" If everything goes as planned you will be getting an apology from the Hokage and the clan heads. Although we might have some resistance from Hiashi and his cronies, I have a plan for that. Also, we are giving you restitution for how underpaid you were for each mission you completed." Anko froze in the hallway her brain frantically trying to wrap her head around what was happening. 'No...no this can't be happening why? I don't need an apology whaa..why.' Anko tried to voice her opposition but nothing came out.

"Before you say no or refuse it's too late even if you don't show up to the meeting the payment has already been authorized and The formal apology will be released to the public as well a few extra things I put in don't worry it's very classy. I know its awkward and weird but you deserve this Anko. Everybody should grovel at your feet for the way you were mistreated begging to be forgiven at least that's how I see it. Those damn fools I got why they never trusted me I had a demon inside me! But you were just an innocent girl who Orochimaru trapped. When I find him.." Naruto's fox features became more noticeable again his eyes becoming feral when talking about his mate's abuse and mistreatment. He never in his life felt so protective over someone. If he were honest it frightened him how easy it was to give in to that side of him.

Anko still trying to make sense of what she walked into noticed his new feral features and instantly moved to calm him. Kurenai started to feel the air being sucked out of the hallway his chakra and mere presence was enough to make her knees shake. 'He's pissed!' Kurenai screamed to her self. Anko, on the other hand, cut through the menacing chakra like butter and dragged him into an adjacent room from the meeting hall. " Calm down Naruto I'm ok see. Just breathe you need to calm down. Getting angry now won't solve anything " Her voice was steady and her eyes gave off a caring and sincereness that was hard to miss. Her hands carefully caressed his cheeks making him noticeably relax a soft purr came from him.

Naruto focused on her giving him a little more control but being so close to his mate her sent invaded his nostrils her form appetizing as ever. Along with still feeling the effects of the unfiltered fox chakra made his instincts rise above all else. "I need you!" His voice was harsh but filled with want and need. It was enough to make Anko shiver as she felt the new kind of heat building in her. He didn't give her time to respond as he crashed into her. easily winning the battle for control Naruto pushed her up against the wall his body smashed against hers him grinding against her pushing her just as far into need as he was. Luckily she still had enough willpower to try and stop him. "We cant Naruto the fucking Hokage and every clan head is one room over we cant." Naruto herd heard but he was too far gone he went straight for the kill attacking her weak point. His teeth nip at her neck and sucking made her involuntarily moan. Her mind became hazy as her body relaxed in his strong grip she felt herself start to moisten at the thought of being taken with so many people right outside.

Naruto effortlessly lifted her skirt up revealing her fishnet stalkings and black panties. He wasted no time pulling the black satin to the side and sheathed himself inside his beautiful mate. Her gasp was loud enough to echo through the hallway alerting Kurenai. She nearly jumped at the sound and quickly did her best to cover the sounds up with loud conversations of passers-by. " Ahh, Miko long time no see! how are the kids! Oh, you don't have kids well anybody special in your life! hahaha!" Kurenai tried her best acting like a drunk uncle but the moans were too loud to go unnoticed.

Naruto was too lost to care about the noise and Anko couldn't control it if she wanted. Naruto pounded into her. ]The thuds from the wall could be heard with each stroke as his erratic pumps maid Anko moan in ecstasy. "Too, Rough! Naruto ahhh! please slow down I cant its too much!" Anko was pushed into Climax his aggressiveness was like a drug his need for her equally so making her putty in his arms. Naruto's selfish and dominating aura made her feel so good her body responded in kind, being needed like this was like nothing else she had ever felt it made her unbelievably horny. She bit down on his shoulder as she peaked. Her eyes rolling into the back of her head as her pussy clamped down on naruto her folds milking him begging for his release which he obliged feeling no need to pull out he pushed in as far as he could and released deep in her which elicited a powerful moan from her as she felt his seed hit the back of her womb leaving a warmth in her long after he pulled out.

Naruto felt drained his emotions finally easing and being in more control of himself he watched as his beautiful mate was reveling in her orgasm her body limp in his arms her head against the wall small pants heaved out of her chest as she tried to catch her breath her cheeks a beautiful warm red. Her short sweaty black hair strands covering her face to tired to fix to it. She looked like an angel in his arms. He looked on in amazement as he slowly removed the strands of hair from her face revealing her still closed eyes. His hand traced from her ear down to her neck where her curse mark used to be she almost yelped at the contact her body trembling from the small touch. It was almost enough to make him want to go again but the realization of where he was finally knocked some sense into him. He carefully moved her to a chair and started to fix her skirt and underwear. The feeling of ecstasy was still hitting her but her mind finally started to clear enough for her to feel her mate lovingly fix her clothes and hold her hand as she came back to the world of the living.

"MMm Naruto that was too much." her voice was dry and lacked conviction as a small smirk graced her lips. " You can't just take me when you please especially like this what if somebody saw us what if you were seen doing this think about your reputation." She argued the last part more than the first two her worry for Naruto always seemed to take precedent over anything else she was still self-conscious about ruining his reputation.

Naruto gently picked her up and sat her down on his lap in the chair she was just splayed out in. "I'm sorry if I went too far I just needed you I couldn't stop myself something deep inside me wanted to claim you. It's not and excuse your more to me than some object but I think the fox turns me animalistic sometimes I can't control myself there's a part of me that is always pining for you begging to be free. I think its Kurama he can feel my desire and it becomes heightened almost unbearable to not act on. I'm sorry if I hurt you Anko." Anko blushed at knowing how much she affected him. He looked away from her in embarrassment and disappointment in himself. With his eyes still refusing to make contact with hers he spoke. "Even though I regret it. The thought of them hearing us next door fills me with a sense of pride. They know your mine and that feeds the part of me I mentioned I want them to know, I want everybody to know your off-limits that if they touch you I'm their consequence for hurting you. " Anko was speechless once again. Her heart sped up to a low rumble in her chest.

But just like before Naruto's anger was getting the best of him unregulated demon chakra started to escape from him as the room started to boil in heat. Anko was preemptive this time and tore his focus towards her with a kiss that talked him down. "Naruto I'm not mad I promise I was just surprised. But your words they made me happy so don't be angry ok just kiss me and let's get this over with so we can go home." Her voice was sincere and loving. At that moment the world was silent they were the only two on the planet in a dusty unused room they fell deeper in the bottomless pit that was their love.

Naruto's anger instantly cooled and followed her command giving her kiss seeped in love and passion that made both of them melt. A knock from outside the door was the only thing that stopped them from going for round two. The door slid open enough for Kurenai to pop her head through. " Hey you two quit fucking like animals and get out here there all waiting for you I stalled and talked over your moans but they are starting to get uppity in there so hurry up. Naruto took that cue to get up with Anko still in his lap and gently place her down next to him. "You ready?" He asked his blinding smile on full display. Anko straightened out her crinkled trenchcoat and pulled at her skirt to fix the creases and folds. She could still feel him inside her but she decided that there wasn't much she could do about that at the moment. She gave a small nod and Naruto took her hand guiding her towards the meeting room.


	8. Chapter 8

Every step for Anko felt like a thousand miles as they rounded towards the entrance all eyes on them. Most where friendly smiles or indifferent stares. Then there was Hyuga and his lackeys gazing intimidating. Naruto was better and shot one back making them tense.

"Welcome Anko, Naruto, and Kurenai we were all waiting for you." Kakashi sounded like his normal self although he was just as on edge hoping this meeting went smoothly, but with Naruto here he knew that was unlikely.

The room was dead silent the tension seemed to be building between the clan heads. Kakashi motioned first for them to move from their seats and meet in the middle of the room. All the young clan heads Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino quickly lined up next to Kakashi followed by Shino and his dad. Then Tsume and Kiba stood in line. Next, the three civilian representatives took their place. Hiashi, of course, hadn't moved from his seat. Hinata started to get up but let out a frightful yelp when Hiashi grabbed her wrist and forced her to sit. "We will not apologize to that snake's whore." His fake whisper carried across the room.

Chakra exploded from Naruto, deep crimson red covering the room in seconds. "Watch your tongue Hiashi or I'll rip it out." Naruto practically growled the sentence out as his skin started to peel away revealing scarlet red chakra underneath.

"Naruto calm down before you do something you can't take back. I've been called worse just breathe I'm ok it's fine." Naruto barely heard his mate his anger was getting the best of him. He hated feeling this way but he would be damned if anyone disrespected Anko like that in front of him.

Of course, the whole room was in shock they had never seen Naruto flip that fast, especially from mere words. The pressure from the chakra alone was enough to make their knees shake. The civilian council was on the verge of passing out completely."Please excuse my father Naruto-kun!I'm sorry for representing our clan with such dishonor! Hinata bowed deeply her apology as sincere as could be. Hiashi looked to Hinata humiliated by her actions his vision starting blur from anger.

Surprisingly it was Kurama who calmed him down. "Kit you're too worked up you're forcing my chakra out I can't control it. Your gonna turn into the mindless demon you hate so much. Get your emotions under control and fast or I'll cut the link between us!" Kurama was getting mad he hated when his hosts took his chakra without permission even Naruto didn't have that right.

Kurama's protest was just barely enough to get Naruto to think about what he was doing. He was taking advantage of Kurama's friendship. His anger kept turning him into someone he didn't want to be. "Sorry, Kurama I'm still new to this I couldn't stop myself." Kurama let out a ferocious growl in response. "I'm just as mad as you Kit how dare he insults our mate! He will definitely pay, but not like this if we take the bait he just proves that we're below him." Naruto let his chakra relax the pressure leaving the room just as fast as it came.

"I apologize Hiashi I let my emotions get the best of me. Please refrain from the insults while in my presence." Naruto's voice was cold and emotionless making the room fill with awkward silence. Hiashi only nodded feeling his life may be on the line if he said the wrong thing. Haishi wasn't stupid he knew how powerful Naruto was. No matter how well he could control the demon fox the outburst moments ago proved his life was on the line.

Anko felt like a small fish in a big sea at the current moment she had no control over anything and her anxiety was spiking. She hated watching Naruto lose control because of her. She knew how important being Hokage was to him and if he every let his anger get the best of him it was over for him. His dream would be gone in an instant because of her. The thought alone was enough to make her second guess their relationship.

Kakashi decided now was the right time to cut in. Before the meeting went completely off the rails. "Anko Mitarashi let me be the first to say I'm very deeply sorry for the way you have been treated by my predecessors and clan heads of a bygone era. You have been nothing but a loyal and honorable Shinobi. Please accept our apology for everything and we hope we can rebuild our trust one day." Kakashi followed his words by the deepest bow he could manage the rest of the clan heads followed his lead. Naruto took his place next to Kakashi along with Kurenai and bowed with the rest. Anko looked on, a sense of fulfillment she had only felt with Naruto washed over her as she watched the village leaders acknowledge her. Tears started to fall as an immovable smile graced her perfect face (according to Naruto). Of course, no moment could stay perfect with Hiashi in the room.

"This is a farce why should we apologize to her she betrayed the village the moment she met Orochimaru! doing his dirty work like the good little traitor she is! I will never accept her as a Shinobi of the hidden leaf and just because she got into bed and seduced this naive child barely old enough to know what is happening to him, doesn't mean you all have to either." Hiashi's words were harsh and filled with resentment.

Hinata and Hanabi hung their heads in shame having to witness their father's ugly actions. Hinata wanted to cry but kept her self from doing so by white-knuckling the table trying not to lose her composure. This wasn't about her and crying would only shame them more. "Naruto I know women can be tempting but do you not see what's happening you're being used. Surely you can see that she's still under Orchimaru's thumb and the minute you fulfill your purpose you will be killed like all the others." Naruto felt his anger boiling again. Anko felt his word's stung her pride but her first concern was keeping Naruto calm. She had heard all this before it didn't bother her. She was more worried about how Naruto would react. This new protective side of him and made her anxiety worsen at what his response would be.

"Hiashi you are letting your hatred blind you! You're letting your hatred for Orchimaru blind you! Why can't you see that? You, the old clan heads, even Lord Third feared Anko. You're scared of somebody you made up in your head, you made assumptions and didn't have the thought or even an inclination to see the real her. Anko isn't some cold-blooded snake like you think!" His anger started to build again but he quickly calmed himself knowing this wasn't the time for it. He had to get through to Hiashi for Anko.

"She was young and alone she had no one, it's a feeling I'm all too familiar with so like any of us would in her position she clung to the first person who acknowledged her. In fact, I did the same thing during my academy days when Mizuki acknowledged me and said I could be a Ninja. He tricked me into helping him steal the Scroll of Seals. If Iruka-sensei wasn't there I could have easily followed him to Orochimaru or been killed. All because I thought I found somebody who I could count on. The only reason I've made it this far is because I had people to rely on. That's something Anko never had growing up and when she finally found somebody she did anything to keep ahold of that bound. Even so, she never made excuses or tried to shift blame she took responsibility and held the weight of her actions. To be a shinobi is to endure and she does that better than anyone I know."

Naruto was trying his best to get convince Hiashi but he was too far gone to actually think about anything naruto was saying, his anger made him stubborn. Anko, on the other hand, had a look of complete satiated contentedness. Her eyes almost glossed over in pure happiness watching him talk about her with so much passionately and love made her fall even more in love with him. She couldn't be bothered to care what anybody thought of her at that moment all that mattered was him. The others looked on in complete astonishment that Naruto even had this side to him. They watched how Naruto quite literally worshipped Anko. Kurenai wanted to run and hug her best friend, tears started to pool and fall down her cheeks she so happy for Anko that she found somebody like him. Kurenai was very happy for her long time friend but she couldn't help but look towards Hinata. She knew how Hinata felt for Naruto and Kurnai knew this couldn't be easy for her to watch.

Hinata felt her heartbreaking as she watched the man she loved to talk so passionately and fiercely for the on he loved, and it wasn't her. She was jealous and she hated herself for it. She dreamed and prayed every night that he would see her that way. Through all those feelings though, she was truly happy Naruto had found someone he could rely on at least she hoped he did. If not Hinata swore to herself she would kill Anko if she ever hurt her precious Naruto.

"Anko is a kind and loving person who would happily give her life for the village. She never complained or grew to resent the village for how she was treated." Naruto clenched his shirt as he felt his chest tighten at the memory of her begging to be accepted by the village. His eyes caught Anko's she was looking at him with so lovingly he felt his heart jump in his chest.

Even in this situation, she was in awe of Naruto and the way he cared for her how willing he was to go for her. She reached out for his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze that Naruto reciprocated with his own smile. "All she wishes for is to be accepted by the village and yet you sit here and judge her, somebody you don't even know! Her will of fire is stronger than anybody here including me and if you can't see that then your blind and your love for this village is as false as you misconceptions about Anko!"

Haishi jumped from his seat his anger mudding his clarity and actions. "How dare you question my love for the village you damn brat! I've spent my life protecting this village! You will never understand the sacrifices I've made, what I've had to do! That damn girl has ruined you Naruto I will never accept her or your relationship with her. I demand you end your relationship immediately." Haishi got a disgusting smirk on his lips as he found a weak spot and he was about to dig into it.

"As you should know in order to become Hokage you need the unanimous approval of all the clan heads." He let out a sickening laugh as Naruto's face turned from anger to stunned silence. "As long as you are with her I'll never accept you as Hokage. That's right I'm sure that's her plan from the very beginning once you take office she will report everything to Orochimaru and use you like a puppet. It's so obvious you should all thank me for saving you from this blunder." Hiashi was almost diabolically laughing at this point. While Anko felt her legs buckle her worst nightmare was coming true.

"You keep missing the point Hiashi." Naruto shook his head in disappointment. "If being with Anko means I can't be Hokage it's no contest." His voice was rock steady with no hesitation. Everybody in the room was stunned even audible gasps escape a few mouths at how easily the words flowed from him.

"It is disappointing that my dream will never be realized but having Anko and hopefully if she is willing in the future a family is more than enough to fill that hole. The truth is I just wanted to be acknowledged by everybody to not feel alone for once." Naruto looked to Anko who was trembling as he watched Naruto swiftly throw away his dream for her. He had a soft smile the whole time. "With Anko, I'll never be alone and I can still make a difference, I can still protect everyone no matter what rank I hold in the village. So Hiashi if that's what it takes to prove to you the kind of person Anko is, so be it." He gave a bright smile " But that doesn't mean I'm giving up!"

Naruto didn't give them time to respond as he walked out of the meeting hall he wouldn't show how hurt he was to Hiashi. He was certain in his decision he had never been more sure about anything but it didn't make it hurt any less. Anko was a half step behind him following him out of the room her emotions swirling, jumbled. She didn't want any of this. She didn't want the apology in the first place and now Naruto lost what he wanted most. She had no say in any of this and somehow she was responsible for everything.

Naruto flew through Hokage tower tears were threatening to fall. He couldn't cry in front of Anko he knew she would think it was her fault. He heard her fast on his heels but he couldn't look behind him. 'Keep it together dammit' as he hit the front doors he disappeared in a yellow blur. Anko was left staring at the path leading to the street. "Naruto!" She screamed into the sky. She held her emotions knowing a breakdown wouldn't solve anything. She knew where he went.

—

Back In the meeting room, the air was filled with silence the tension palpable. All eyes were on Hiashi, his terrible behavior having been on full display not 5 minutes ago. There seemed to be a stalemate as to who would speak first.

Hiashi kept his same dignified stature as always he was clearly thinking he was in the right. Much to the ire of everybody in the room. Kakashi spoke first taking the stance of the diplomatic leader. "Haishi do you think it was best to go about your objections in this way. Naruto has sacrificed everything for the village and he only asked for this one thing in return. It means more than being Hokage to him can't you see your actions have once again isolated him."

Haishi listened too his words carefully while Hinata was close to tears her fist bunched together so tight her skin was breaking. She felt her heart yearn to unleash her fury on her father. She knew the minute he said those terrible words he didn't deserve to be the head of the clan anymore. He let his own bias and hatred carry into his duties as Clan head. No matter whether he thought he was in the right or not. Not that he was if you could trust anybody's judgment in this village it was Naruto. An unbreakable resolve formed in her at that moment she would challenge her father to a duel and take the Clan head position from him. But now wasn't the time, she needed time to prepare to train. She stood no chance at her current ability but that didn't stop her she knew she would win when the time came, after all, it was for the one she cherished most.

"My decision is final Lord Hokage I'll never allow Naruto to be Hokage while that traitor bends his ear and is in his sheets! Nothing will change my mind so if that's all I will be taking my leave I have clan business to attend to. He stood gracefully motioning for his daughters to follow him.

"Father I have some business with the Hokage I will meet you at home." Hinata's words where deceivingly calm for her torrent of emotion inside her. Hiashi only nodded and left the room while most of the clan heads followed most of them in a daze at how today's events played out their minds all thinking to the future where the next Hokage wasn't Naruto. Kakashi's succession was suddenly opened to many unanswered questions.

The new events weighed heavy on the Ino-Shika-Cho trio. This was the first they heard of the two's relationship. It was certainly a shock to find out this way but they held no bias against Anko and they could tell Naruto was happy being with her. If they gathered anything from today's events it was how far Naruto was willing to go for her.

Shino looked to his father who like usual showed no emotion but his kikachiu held a faint rumble under his skin revealing his displeasure. Kiba was ready to bite the head off of his teammate's father but Tsume's alpha growl kept him check for the time being. The room cleared only leaving behind Kakashi and Hinata.

"Kakashi sensei I want you to train me! I can't let my father continue this!"

—-

Anko dashed towards her destination she had no doubt he was headed for their forest. She had so many questions not to mention her unbridled fury gathering in her. She was devastated while at the same time ready to smash his head in. She cut out of the village as fast she could her feet barely keeping traction as she tore through the outskirts of the village. IT didn't take long for her to clear the entrance of training ground forty-four she sent her tracking snake Ibi out and quickly got word back to Naruto's location.

As she hopped from tree to tree she started to calm down enough to think of what she was going to say to him. She quickly came to the decision that she had no idea what was going to come out of her mouth, but it was going to be loud and angry. she spotted him standing on a branch waiting for her his nervous smile plastered on his face.

"Hey, Anko! Sorry for ditching you there just needed a moment to myself." He sheepishly rubbed the back giving a toothy smile. 'Why does he have to be so charming' Anko thought to herself as she looked at her.. well she didn't really know what the two were, all she knew was that he was the most important person in the world to her. Naruto slowly moved closer testing the waters he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Damn you Naruto!" The sudden touch broke Anko from her mindlessness and delivered a hard blow to his stomach. Not ready for the sudden attack air rapidly escaped from leaving him gasping. "Why can't you just ever listen to me you asshole. First, you drag me to that meeting, and let's be clear I didn't want to go to in the first place. I was more than happy with the way things were but no mister hero has to get involved and make everything better. Well, news flash Naruto you didn't this time you just made it worse!" Naruto could only listen as he was still fighting to breathe.

"You keep making all these decisions on behalf of me like I'm some little girl that needs protecting. I'm a goddamn Jonin of the Leaf Naruto I don't need you to protect me or decided what I need. Then you get in a pissing contest with Hiashi which you knew would only make him angrier. You start spouting all this bullshit about me and give up the dream you have worked your whole life for like it meant nothing. How do you think I felt when I watched you destroy yourself, and your life for me. Was I suppose to be happy? well!? Was I? "

Anko I just wanted..." Before Naruto could retort Anko Just yelled louder interrupting him. "I'm not done! So shut up and listen!" Anko threw another punch hitting him square in on the chin laying him out on his back. Anko quickly saddled him so she was bearing over him. Naruto expected to see the anger in her eyes unadulterated fury but in the end, all he could see was sadness. Tears gathering at the corner of his eyes.

"Why can't you see Naruto I'm no good for you! I'll just drag you down and we will both be stuck at the bottom. You keep making all these decisions fighting battles for me that you have no right too. Saying you want to have kids with me how am I suppose to react to that I mean you just keep pushing and pushing I don't have time to react so I just get dragged along. I mean we barely know each other what if the curse mark ruined me?" Anko felt cold and barren. She never really thought about kids until that moment she never thought it would happen for her so the thinking about it was a waste of time to her but know she felt a warm feeling rush over her abdomen at the thought of carrying Narutos child in her. Anko felt her rage leaving her thinking about it so she cleared her mind getting ready to verbally attack her lover even more. "Even better yet what if I didn't want kids? you never ask me what I want, you just keep charging ahead never stopping to think about how I will feel, To make it worse every time you stick up for me you just get knocked down another peg." Tears fell freely from Anko as she laid her head on his chest. Naruto felt like his heart was being ripped out everything she said was true.

"I'm sorry Anko." Naruto's voice cracked he was furious with himself everything she said hit him to his core. "You're right, I'm still young and inexperienced when it comes to this kind of relationship. I've always let my emotions guide me... In life in battle in relationships with friends... but its different with you my emotions are so strong for you Anko that I can't control them sometimes. But no more excuses, now I need to be considerate of your feelings as well. I'm sorry if I made you feel like you have no choice or that I'm making decisions for you. I promise I don't mean too. It's just so frustrating! I know the real you the kind, caring, loving, and amazingly strong Anko, and when people try to tell me who you are I can't stop myself." Anko seemed to cool down as she laid on top of Naruto his soothing hands rubbed her back as she listened to his words.

Anko let out a long sigh as she enjoyed his touch no matter how mad she was at him it never outweighed this new feeling of love. "The truth is no matter how much you charge ahead or fight my battles for me it makes happy. It makes me so happy to know I have you beside me that I was lucky enough to find you. I knew from the beginning that was the type of person you are so I'm sorry I threw it back in your face and I'm sorry, you have to keep sacrificing things for me. I know it's not fair to blame you when you only want to help me, but I can't help but get mad when you throw away important things for me. You just keep giving, giving, and giving and all I can do is take while you keep losing more and more." Anko felt her grief release in that moments as tears poured down her face.

Naruto gripped her as tight as he could. "It's not a sacrifice to me Anko I'm not losing anything I promise. You don't need to give me anything other than you Anko. No one is keeping score everything I do for you is because I want to. You deserve to be happy and ill do everything I can to make that happen." He let a shy chuckle as he lovingly rubbed her back as she progressively melted further into him. he couldn't help how cheesy he was being but It never felt wrong to spoil Anko with love.

"Sure I wanted to be Hokage and it was truly my dream and I'm by no means giving up on that I will find a way. But if it never happens if I can't there's a much bigger dream I want to come true. What I really wanted since I was a little kid was a family. So no I don't see it as a sacrifice I see it as an exchange. Even if you don't want kids I'm more than happy with just you and me."

Anko"s Bloodshot eyes and red face shot up and interjected "I want kids! I was just trying to make a point earlier! But I really do I just don't know if I can a lot of weird things happened to my body when I got the curse mark." She felt a little embarrassed but he had a right to know. "Like for example, I stopped having my period... I was too nervous to go see if I was infertile. I assumed it didn't matter anyway. I never expected to find someone like you." Anko buried further into his chest as held onto her.

Naruto for all his faults knew when to be sensitive. "Its ok Anko, There's more than one way to start a family we were both orphans... you know, every day I was at the orphanage I dreamed that my mom and dad would come and find me. That they were just lost and they were coming back for me I just had to wait patiently. So I would sit outside and wait every day until they kicked me out." Anko nodded her head in agreement. "I was the same I would spend hours fantasizing what they would look like and what our house would be like. Getting woke up in the morning and eating breakfast. Dad telling stupid jokes and mom pretending to be mad but couldn't hide her smile." Naruto laughed thinking about what a young Anko would look like.

At that moment the world and its problems melted away thinking about her future with Naruto made everything else seem so unimportant and at the moment she knew. "I love you." Her voice was barely above a whisper but it was filled with so much love it made Naruto hair stand on end. " I love you too Anko." He said before giving her a soft kiss that relayed his feelings as much as his words. They stayed like that just holding each other in the proclaimed forest of death until Naruto finally spoke. " Can I take you somewhere I think its time I introduced you to some important people."


End file.
